Blast to the Past
by beyoncefan
Summary: Doubt has shown these two a lot more than they expected. KayAus. Payson/Rigo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to do this story for a while, but I just never had the time to write it. I had to change things up in this story to match up with the show. Originally, I meant to have it taken place back in Boulder, but I decided to have it take place at the USATC. Then Rigo came into the picture and now I have to change things around with that, too. This is not going to be a Paystin romance (well, not exactly); it will be a Paystin friendship, so yes, there will be KayAus (I know—I've gone crazy) and Payson/Rigo. Enjoy!**

Diclaimer: I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>It went against everything she believed in. It went against everything she promised herself that she would not do. So, then why is she having second thoughts about her judgment and morals? Time after time, ever since she found out what sex was and the possible consequences, she promised herself that she would not have sex until long after she had her gold medal. Why does she have this sudden need to now that she is with Rigo? It wasn't like he was pressuring her into anything, more than she was pressuring herself. She doesn't even love him, at least not yet, but she doesn't want to lose him either. She likes him a lot, and it's <em>finally<em> a guy that she deserves.

She knows that there are girls ten times better than her here at the USATC who he can get. Easily. That's one of her biggest fears at the moment—that he realizes she's not good enough and then leaves her. She tries to put those silly thoughts out of her mind, but it's only normal. She usually has confidence in herself—when it comes to gymnastics. But when it comes to boys—her confidence in herself has gone from slim to almost none. Before she was with Max, she was always sure about her decisions about sex, but after what has happened, now she's not sure anymore.

….

"Uh, oh, Chuck." Cindy paused, looking at the Nano HD2025 Thinker. "This is not good. At all."

Chuck purposely took a seat on his lab chair far away from what she was looking at. His wife always seemed to be… adventurous and nosy. He could only imagine what she was trying to get herself into now. "Cindy, what now?"

"You know how Dan the other day was talking about how one little change from the past can screw up the future?"

He sighed. "I don't listen to Dan."

Cindy rolled her eyes, turning around to face him fully. "You really should. He is our boss, " she noted. Cindy and Chuck have been working in a technology lab for years, working and analyzing new inventions.

"Yes, but his reasoning never makes any sense." Chuck was a bit of a know it all. He was never wrong. Well, he never liked to be proven wrong. Cindy stood up from her seat, putting her hands on her hips. "How? How in the world does he not make any sense?"

"Well, for example, changing something from the past is _a lot _worse than changing something from the future. That's why time travel is very dangerous, Cindy."

"Yes, Chuck, I know that, but this is serious!"

"Alright, Cindy, what is it this time?"

Cindy smiled. She always was good at getting through to her husband. "Alright, come over here."

She sat back down at her seat in front of the new machine, while Chuck sat down next to her. None of these new inventions were introduced to the public, yet. They wouldn't be introduced for years until it was proven safe.

Chuck squinted, trying to comprehend what he was looking at. "I haven't explored this new one yet; you gotta tell me what exactly I'm looking at."

"You know Payson Keeler? The All-Around Gold medalist at the 2012 Games?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know who she is."

"Well, these are her thoughts."

"Oh, so now we've come to reading people's thoughts? This is weird, Cindy. It's a complete violation of natural human privacy." Chuck further squinted to look at the tiny numbers on the corner of the screen; he then started putting pieces together. It was so tiny that it looked a lot like braille.

"Hold on, Cindy, these are thoughts from the year 2012."

The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, so…."

"What did I tell you about messing with anything more than five years ago? Our technology is still not that advanced. If you mess up something, things can end badly for us."

"But, Chuck, this is very, very serious!" Cindy whined, "Payson Keeler is contemplating on whether or not to have sex with her boyfriend."

Chuck squirmed. His wife was giving him way too much information that he was not comfortable with. "That's none of our business, and quite frankly, I don't want it to ever be any of our business "

"Except it is our business! What if she ends up pregnant or something and can't make it to the Olympics? Do you know how much that can change things? Her and her husband practically reinvented the sport! They're one of my favorite Olympians of all time! I mean, come on, Chuck!" She paused, calming down a bit. "Look, I know what you're gonna say. It's too long ago for us to change anything. I understand that, but it's 2025 right now. It's only been like thirteen years."

Chuck studied his wife's face to find pure sincerity in her eyes. She was getting to him again. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes, Chuck, and the other day I was reading her husband's thoughts from 2012 and he was contemplating whether or not to drop out of the sport completely!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he had lost a big sponsorship at the time, and was running low on money. He wasn't sure about putting all of his luck into winning gold at the 2012 Games."

He signed, rubbing his head. "Alright, pull up the basic information for Payson."

Cindy smiled as she moved to her computer across from the room, while Chuck followed her. She pulled up the 'Population Finder' software and typed into the search box: Payson Keeler. She was surprised to see 'No Results' pop up. Her heart suddenly dropped, as she listed in her head the possible reasons that 'No Results', was popping up, one of which was death.

Suddenly, something clicked in her brain as her heart started to return to a normal beat. She then typed in: Payson Tucker. There were two results: one was a five year old girl from Missouri, and one was a thirty year old woman from Colorado. She wiped off the small sweat from her forehead. She was relieved. She clicked on the results for the second one. This had to be Payson.

"Okay, this is it. Thank God. "

Chuck looked at his wife. "What does it say?"

Cindy began to list off the basic facts. "Age is thirty, date of birth is blah blah blah, address is 342 yade yada yada, spouse is Austin Tucker, she has three kids: Addison, Liam, and Brandon Tucker, her parents are Mark and Kim Keeler, she has a one sibling, and her occupation is coaching at the Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Training Center with her husband, who is the current owner of the Rock. "

Chuck hummed, as if he was deep in thought. "How old are her kids?"

Cindy clicked the 'Offspring' category to explore further information about Payson's children. "Addison, their only daughter, is five, Liam is two, and Brandon is three months."

"Easy. All we have to do is send her children back to the past. Well, at least the first two, the last one is a little too young."

Cindy gasped. They didn't have any children of their own, but her natural motherly instincts kicked in. "And rob the poor parents of their children? They're gonna be worried sick!"

"Relax, Cindy, one week over in the past is equal to a couple hours over here. They'll be back before you know it."

"How are we gonna get them from their parents? Kidnapping is a crime!"

"Don't worry; getting them from their parents is not a problem at all." Cindy learned to never question Chuck and his ideas because he was usually successful with this sort of stuff, but she was still skeptical about this one.

"The time travel machine hasn't been released to the public, yet, though," Cindy warned.

"So? We're only releasing this to the two little kids; it's not like they're actually going to know what's going on. Even if they did, no one is ever going to take their word for it. "

"I'm not sure about this anymore, Chuck." Chuck kissed her forehead, as he gently massaged her shoulders, trying to relieve some of her tension.

"You wanted to fix this? Well, this is the way to do it," Chuck paused, "Don't worry about anything, okay? This is going to turn out just fine."

Cindy smiled, relaxing a bit. "Okay, your right, but how is this going to fix things?"

Chuck took off his lab coat as he was trying to help Cindy understand. "When a child is lost and doesn't know where they are, who are they naturally inclined to look for first?"

Cindy narrowed her eyebrows. She was confused. "Their parents?"

"Exactly, and when a parent sees their child they're naturally inclined to take care of them."

Cindy was started to see where he was going with this. "There is _no_ way that they're gonna believe that they are their kids. What are we going to make them say? 'Hi we're your kids from the future,'" Cindy said, trying to do her best to imitate a little kid voice.

"_We _are not going to say anything. We're just going place the kids at the right place at the right time, they are going to find one of their parents, and then let nature take it's course for the rest of the week,well, for us it would be a couple of hours. And if they don't believe them within the first couple of days, then we'll just bring them back."

"So what's the plan to help fix this?"

"Hopefully they realize that Addison and Liam are indeed, in fact, their kids. After that, Austin and Payson will have no choice but to take care of them, and Payson will then realize how tough it would be to be a teenage mother, so any thought of sex for the time being, will be gone."

"And what about Austin, how is this all going to help him?"

"Oh, trust me, that one will be easy."

Cindy sighed. She was worried that this might not work, and that everything would be ruined. "Are you sure that this will work, Chuck?"

Chuck smiled and nodded his head. "All we have to do is send those kids back to the past. 2012 at the USA Training Center."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How do you guys like this so far? If you didn't realize, the first part of the story was Payson's thoughts in 2012, and the last part was taken place in 2025. I was inspired by an iCarly story I read, even though I don't watch that show. I thought it would be interesting to do this for Make It or Break It, I haven't read a story like this in the MIOBI community. It is unrealistic with the whole time travel thing, but who knows maybe things like this will be available in the future! Please Review and tell me how you like the story so far.<p>

Also, I wanted to include my thoughts about Payson/Rigo. I'm still a Payson/Austin fan, all the way, and I still think Austin is best for Payson, vise-versa. But since Austin is all gaga over Kaylie at the moment,I guess Rigo is fine for now. They're cute and he seems like a nice guy for Payson at the moment, and she definitely deserves him and I think he would help her gain her confidence back, but I'm still Paystin fan forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last one only because it's the beginning of the kid's journey and it's just to get things really started. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>They were in a state of one word: confusion. They were lost. They couldn't recognize one person here. People were looking at them funny, but no one seemed to care that a five year old and a two year old were walking around the coffee house looking like deer caught in the headlights.<p>

"Liam, walk faster and stop touching stuff," five year old Addison said.

Liam hit his older sister on the arm. He was in his terrible-two stage and was not exactly always pleasant to be around. "Not boss of me!"

"Ouch!" Addison hit him back, "Don't hit me! And I am the boss of you since I'm the oldest." She paused looking around for anybody she knew "We just need to find a person to tell us where we are."

"No talking to stranger!" Liam pointed at his sister, trying to reprehend her.

"I know, Liam, but maybe someone here knows where we are or maybe someone here knows mommy and daddy."

Addison looked around more to find someone who looked friendly enough to tell them where they were. She didn't have a problem talking to strangers. She was not a shy little girl, a quality she got from her father.

"Ooo," Addison pointed to a two hundred pound wrestler, who was probably five times her size. "He looks nice! Maybe he can help us."

The wrestler, James, was carrying his coffee, about to take a seat, when Addison tapped him on the leg, attempting to get his attention. He was actually a good friend of Jake, and was one of the guys trying to keep Otis from Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren during their first day at the TC.

"Uhm, sir?" Addison said in her adorable voice. "Mister?" She said louder and started to shake him. He either didn't notice her because she's so small compared to him or he was trying to ignore her. She liked to think the first one, but she was still getting angry that he might have been trying to ignore her. She was an exceptionally proud person for a five year old, another quality she got from both her father and her mother.

"Hey big guy!" She jumped up and hit his arm, until his coffee accidently dropped and spilled. "Uh oh," she said, scared, as he turned around to face her.

….

Payson smiled. She was on her sixth date with Rigo and everything had been going great so far in their relationship. They never fought and could talk for hours without ever getting bored or saying the wrong thing. The two talked so much that Payson was convinced that she knew him better than she knew herself. At this point, they were trying to get to know each other's immediate family a little bit better, and they were just relaxing at the coffee house, laughing at some funny stories of Becca.

Payson took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, and you know how I was telling you about Phoebe Fish the other day?"

"Of course. The one you got at a fair."

"Mhm, and you would think she died naturally, right? Like any other normal gold fish." Rigo nodded. "Nope. Becca thought it would be cool if she fried the fish and ate it!"

Rigo started laughing hysterically. "And did she?"

Payson nodded. "Yeah! And take note that she was not allowed near fire at the time," Payson paused, "So, you said you had an older brother?"

"Yep, he's twenty-four. You know, there's actually a funny story about him when he was in elementary school, but he would probably kill me if I told anyone."

Payson sneakily smirked and raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't have to know…"

Rigo laughed. "Alright, well-" Their conversation was interrupted by someone screaming behind them. Payson turned around to an interesting scene. There was a wrestler standing in front of a spilled coffee with a raged expression on his face. He was yelling at a little girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing a pink shirt and a jeans skirt. With the little girl was a smaller boy who, to Payson, seemed to be her little brother who also had dirty blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt with jeans.

"Hey kid, watch yourself!" James yelled at Addison.

"I'm sorry," Addison apologized, doing what her parents always taught her to do when she did something that ticked someone off, but her rebel alter ego kicked in when she realized that her parents weren't there. Technically she could do whatever she wanted since there was nobody who was in control of her at the moment. "But, maybe next time you shouldn't ignore me!" She stepped on his foot to finish off her statement, although what she thought was a stomp was equivalent to a tap in his book.

Both Addison and Payson looked around the room for a minute to see if anyone was watching, luckily nobody else was besides Payson and Rigo. It wasn't until the last second that Payson and Addison made eye contact.

"You know what, kid? If you were any older, I would make you pay for a new coffee, but since you're probably broke, I'll let it slide. Just watch who you mess with next time, got it?" James said.

Addison was shocked. She wasn't expecting to find her mom so quickly, but she definitely wasn't complaining. At least she was safe now. She grabbed her little brother's hand and turned around to face James.

"Sorry, it won't happen anymore. I found my mom!"

"Good," James mumbled, as Addison left to walk toward Payson, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the coffee house. As she and Liam walked closer to Payson, she realized that Payson looked different, but she couldn't put her finger on what was different about her. At this point, she didn't care; she just was glad to see her mother.

Payson turned around after she realized that the little girl was walking toward her, but was forced to turn back around as she felt light tapping on her arm and heard someone say, "Mommy," behind her.

She looked at the little girl who just called her 'mommy.' Thankfully, nobody was watching because that would most likely create a lot of questions in people's head.

Payson smiled at the little girl, trying her best to be as polite as possible, but in reality she was very, very confused. "Mommy, you're here," Liam said before he hugged her legs, barely resting his head on her thighs; that was the highest he could reach on her, even while she was sitting down.

Payson narrowed her eyebrows. She looked around the room, hoping someone will explain this to her. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little bit confused. Who are you guys?" Payson said while lightly moving her thighs, trying to potentially get the little boy off of her.

"Mom, you're so funny! It's us, Addison and Liam!" She said in the most adorable voice that Payson has ever heard.

Payson looked at Rigo and gave him the 'I have no clue what they're talking about' face. He was also quite confused, as well. He didn't know what to think of the situation. Why were these kids calling Payson their mother? Was Payson a teenager mom or something?

Finally, Liam got off of Payson. Payson looked at both of them. "Did you lose your parents or something, sweeties?" Payson tried to say in her best 'talking to little kids' voice.

"Before we did. But everything is all better because we found our mommy now," Addison said, as she smiled enthusiastically.

Payson was really confused now and was starting to get a little angry. Was this some sort of practical joke that someone was trying to pull? She did notice that the two of them shared a slight resemblance to her, but there was no way. This definitely had to be a joke. Payson was going to find out what was going on, but definitely not while Rigo was around. The last thing she needed was for him to think that she was some sort of freak.

She turned around to face Rigo again. "Hey, Rigo, do you mind if we continue this later? I need to take care of some things."

Rigo nodded before looking at the children who were speaking to Payson skeptically. "Sure. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Payson shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm good. I'll see you later."

Rigo normally would have kissed her before leaving, but to him it looked like Payson had bigger problems on her hands. "Alright, then. See you." She watched as Rigo left the coffee house, before she turned around and faced the two little kids, again. "Okay, first of all, who put you up to this?" Payson asked, but she answered herself before they could say anything. "You know what? I bet it was Lauren. I swear that girl is always trying to mess with me!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Addison asked.

"Mommy, where's Daddy? I wanna go home!" Liam whined. He was a bit of a daddy's boy, and could barely last a couple hours without his father around.

Payson sighed and slightly rolled her eyes. She didn't appreciate them calling her mommy, especially because of the fact that there were other people in the coffee house, who could easily hear their conversation. Thankfully, no one was paying attention.

Payson was trying to comprehend this all. Obviously, these were not her kids, so she thought. And these definitely were not athletes training at the TC.

"Okay, since you two refuse to tell me who your parents are," Payson was counting the information with her fingers, "you claim that this is not a joke, even though I'm positive it is, and since you're obviously _not _athletes here. How did you get here and where did you come from?"

Addison giggled, obviously thinking that Payson was joking around, but she wasn't. Payson looked her straight in the eye, showing her that she was not kidding. "This isn't funny." She tried to put on her best 'grown up talking to kid' voice, again, but anyone could clearly hear the pure frustration in her voice this time.

"Okay, well, I don't really know how we got here. We were at home, and then all of a sudden we were entering a big, big machine," she said, using her hands to explain how big the machine was, even though it was probably the size of an elevator, "and we just zapped over here," Addison continued with a lot of emphasis and character in her voice.

Payson stared at her, confused on what the hell she was talking about. This whole thing was funny and interesting at first, but now it was starting to get extremely irritating on Payson's part.

"Okay," Payson sighed, trying to keep her cool, "What did you say your names were again?"

Liam shook his sister, trying to get her attention. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Not only did his mother look different than how she usually does, she was also acting much different, as well. "I'm scared. Mommy, don't know us anymore."

Addison laughed, again. "Don't worry," she said, trying to relax her brother before he started crying, "Mommy is just playing with us. Now, we're supposed to answer her back." She really hoped that was the reason for Payson's odd behavior.

"It's about time," Payson muttered to herself.

"Okay Mommy, I'm Addie. Addison Tucker, and this is Liam Tucker."

Payson stared at the little kids. There's only one Tucker she knows.

Things just started to get interesting again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was a bit difficult to write because I don't know exactly the vocabulary level of a two year old and a five year old, so I tried my best on that part. That required a little bit of research. If you noticed, the grammar used on Liam's lines were very poor because of the fact that he's two. Anyway, next chapter will be very interesting. It will be from Payson's POV. Note: She's not going to believe them immediately. Infact, she's not going to believe them for a while. <strong>

**Please, Please, Please Review! Reviews make my day a little brighter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! I'm trying to update as much as possible because after break I'm going to be busier than ever. This chapter is Payson's POV, so it's going to be a lot of Payson's thoughts and analysis. It's also going to be really short. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

* * *

><p><strong>-Payson's POV-<strong>

Excuse me? Tucker. Tucker? I'm starting to see what's going on here. I knew these kids looked familiar. They look a lot like Austin. I bet they are somehow related to Austin, and this is a prank by Kaylie and Austin. Kaylie and Austin probably thought they could trick me because Addie and Liam kind of look like me. Nice try. Nobody tricks Payson Keeler.

"Oh okay, so Kaylie and Austin put you up to this." I said in my normal voice, again. It's time to cut the baby talk and see what's really going on. It came out as more of a statement than a question because that had to be the only explanation for this. I refuse to believe otherwise.

"Who? Daddy and Aunt Kaylie?" Addie said. Damn; this kid is good at the filtering.

I looked straight into Addie and Liam's eyes to find complete and utter honesty. They don't seem to be lying. For kids of their age, if they were really under a prank, they surely would have messed it up by now.

I now start to think realistically about this. Maybe they are telling the truth. Who am I kidding; that's thinking _un_realistically. Then again, why would Kaylie try to pull a prank on me at a time that I'm avoiding her? Though, there is the possibility that Austin is on his own on the joke. Now it makes sense. Wow, that son of a bitch. He knows this is a time where I need to focus and concentrate, and I don't have time for his dumb, practical jokes. But, wait a minute; Austin and I aren't even that close. I don't know if I can even call him a friend. Why would he pull a prank on me of all people? Well, there are only two explanations for this, and only one way to find out.

"Okay, say you guys are telling the truth, and I do…" I hesitated, "happen to be your mother," I said as quietly as I could, so nobody could hear me. Although, based on the volume of everyone else in the room, I could scream it and no one would probably hear me, "how is this even possible? How did you two get here?"

Addie shrugged. "I don't really remember much. I just remember us being at home, and then all of a sudden we entered a huge machine and then, bam, we were over here."

A machine. A huge machine. Could this be a time machine she's talking about? If they do happen to be my children, they would have to have come from the future.

"How did you get to the machine? Did someone take you to it?" I asked.

Liam was silent for most of this conversation, but I guess he seemed to remember something about the people who took them into the machine. "Coats," he said, simply.

I narrowed my eyebrows. I was confused. "Coats?" I repeated. I looked at Addie to find an explanation. I don't expect Liam to know much or explain much to me. He doesn't look anything more than two years of age.

Addison looked up and hummed as if she was deep in thought, until something seemed to click in her brain. "Oh yeah, all I remember were two grown ups; one boy and one girl. They were wearing white coats."

The first thing that came to my mind was a lab coat. Then, I started to make the connection to scientists. Bingo. They were brought over by scientists to the past via time machine. But why?

I rubbed my head. I can't believe I actually sort of think they're telling the truth. I think I'm going insane. Scratch that. I _am_ going insane.

Addie then started to look at me like I had two heads. "Mommy, do you really not know who we are?"

I can't lie to these kids. They obviously don't know that they're in the past. I'm trying to put myself in their shoes. I'd be terrified, to be honest. The least I can do is tell them what I know, and it's not them.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have no clue," I said sympathetically.

I think they could tell I was telling the truth because even Liam started to cry. I feel bad. I don't know how to calm him down, or do anything. I have almost no experience with kids. How in the world am I supposed to calm down a crying toddler?

"But how? You knew us this morning," Addie said, while rubbing Liam's back, soothingly, trying to calm him down. Thank God she's here.

I could explain to them that they probably traveled from the future, but that would just cause more confusion on their part, and it would be best to leave it alone for now.

Liam thankfully was done his crying fit. Somehow she calmed him down in a matter of minutes. I know she was whispering comforting things into his ear. I didn't catch much of it, though; it sounded like a mix of 'it's okay' and 'everything's fine.' He still looked upset, but still, that's impressive for a girl of her age. She must be a really good big sister. "How old are you two?"

"I'm five years old," she said, as she slightly lifted her right hand, showing off her age, "and Liam is two," she dropped three of the fingers on the raised hand. "He's in his terrible twos. That's what you and Daddy said when he broke off Annie's head."

I gasped. What the hell? What does she mean that he broke off someone's head? "Who's Annie?"

"My Barbie doll. The _Christmas Edition_. I miss her. She had such a hard life," she said while shaking her head. It took all of my strength not to laugh. She is so adorable. Both of them.

"I'm sorry about your, uhm, doll," I paused. "But, why is he so upset, though, other than the obvious?"

"Who, him?" She said, pointing to Liam. I nodded. "He misses Dad," she replies.

I slowly nodded. "When I mentioned Austin earlier, you corrected me and said Daddy. I-Is Austin your dad?" Please say no.

She smiled and nodded. Damn. Well, that explains why their last name is Tucker and why they look like both Austin and I. They're our children. This is absolutely insane and impossible, but somehow it makes sense. But, really? Austin Tucker? Out of all people for me to marry, I choose Austin? How is that even possible? Now this is hard for me to believe again, but now is not the time for questions. It's time for some answers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How did you guys like that chapter? I know it was short, but hopefully the next one will be long because Austin comes into the picture. It'll either be from Austin's POV, a split between Payson and Austin's POV, or nobody's POV. I don't know yet. Also, sorry for the constant change between tenses. I know sometimes it was present tense and then sometimes it was past. It's the first time I've done a POV chapter, but I tried my best. For all you KaylieAustin shippers, there will most likely be some KayAus stuff next chapter.

I know I didn't really elaborate on the whole "Payson avoiding Kaylie" thing. You'll find out what that's about next chapter. If you watched the sneak peek for next episode of MIOBI, you would know what I'm talking about.

I didn't get many reviews for the last two chapters, so please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but break just ended and I'm busy already, but hopefully I can fit some time in for writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show

* * *

><p>Payson Keeler never would have thought in her life that she would be spending an afternoon at seventeen years old trying to find the supposed father of her 'children.' She could be spending this time focusing on gymnastics. But instead she, Addie, and Liam have been spending over an hour looking on campus, trying to find Austin. She's sure that when she finds Austin, she would be too angry to even talk to him.<p>

Addie stopped walking. "Where is he?" She said, out of breath. They hadn't taken a break once during the hour.

Payson and Liam stopped as well after Payson realized that Addie had stopped walking. She backed up to where Addison stopped. "I don't know," she said before scratching her head, "He has to be somewhere on campus."

"Maybe he went somewhere else," Addie suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he went somewhere off campus with Kaylie," Payson added. "Though, that wouldn't surprise me," she mumbled to herself.

Payson looked around for a minute. Coincidentally, she caught a glimpse of a couple sitting by the fountain. There was tall, dark haired boy with a smaller, dark haired girl. Immediately, in her head she thought of Austin and Kaylie. Payson wasn't even sure if it was actually Kaylie and Austin, but after recognizing Kaylie's ruffled floral camisole, she was reassured that it was.

Suddenly, worry and doubt popped into Payson's brain. She wasn't ready for this. How was she going to explain all of this to Austin? She wasn't even sure of this herself. She needed to think of a plan and fast.

She kneeled down on the ground, so she was on eye level with Addie. She pulled Liam by the arm from next to her, so that he was next to Addie.

"Okay, I need you two to listen to me very carefully." She looked at them straight in the eyes to make sure she had their full attention. Addison seemed to be paying attention, but Liam's mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Liam, are you listening?"

"Yes," he said. She could tell that he was still not completely paying attention to her, but she realized that was probably the best she could get.

"Okay. I found your dad." As soon as Payson said those words, both of the children's eyes brightened and they were instantly filled with excitement.

"But look, before we go to see him. I need you guys to follow some very simple instructions. Understand me?" She was mainly talking to Liam. Based on how Addison described his 'terrible two' behavior, he seemed like someone she would have a hard time taming.

"I don't want either of you saying _anything. _Just let me do all the talking."

Addie frowned. "But why, Mommy? "

Payson sighed. She could already tell this whole thing was going to be difficult. "Let's just say that… your dad and I are in the same boat. We both don't exactly know who you two are."

"What do you mean? Daddy doesn't know us either?" Addie asked.

Payson smiled sympathetically at her, taking her hand in hers. "No, sweetie, he doesn't, but it'll be okay. One day he will."

Liam's eyes widened. He seemed to have caught on. "Daddy don't know me?" Payson released Addie's hand before empathetically touching his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. "No, but I'm going to figure this all out. Don't worry."

Payson was shocked at how motherly she was acting at the moment. She usually had some motherly characteristics—always quick to defend the people she cares about the most and offer a comforting shoulder to the ones who need it. Payson just was not expecting herself to act this way toward these kids in particular, considering she doesn't even know who they are for sure. Maybe she was really growing up more than she realized, she thought.

She stood up and looked around again to make sure Kaylie and Austin were still there, while still slightly keeping an eye on Addie and Liam. There was no way she could go up to Austin while Kaylie was still there. Not only that, but she didn't exactly feel like explaining anything to Kaylie, especially because of their current situation.

It wasn't that she hated Kaylie or anything. She was just shocked at the fact that Kaylie even contemplated the idea of not telling her about Lauren being the culprit of the whole 'kissing tape scandal' thing. She felt betrayed and expected more from Kaylie as her best friend.

"Alright I need to wait for Kaylie to leave, so we won't go just yet," Payson quietly said to herself.

While keeping an eye on Austin and Kaylie, making sure they don't leave, Payson heard loud footsteps near her. Immediately, she checked next to her to make sure the kids were still there. When she did, she noticed that one was missing. She quickly turned her head and looked around and saw Liam running off toward somewhere.

"Liam, stop!" Payson yelled at the two year old.

"Terrible twos," Addie said, shaking her head, as Payson grabbed her hand and started to run after the boy.

...

He feels bad cause she's excited. She's excited and he should be too. She's looking at it like a star she can't wait to reach and he's looking at it like a star that he could never reach again. It's not that he doesn't want to go to the Olympics. Of course he wants to go. He wants it _so_ bad, but is it all worth it? He's giving up so much for a dream that he's not even sure he can reach again. Yet, here he was, sitting with his girlfriend who is just so excited and enthusiastic about finally reaching her dream. He knows he should be excited as well, but he isn't. Austin lacked faith. Too much faith. He used to be always sure of himself when he was positive that no one could touch him, but now looking at the members of his team and watching them improve day by day just terrifies him. He knows this is the worst time to doubt himself, but he can't seem to bring back his confidence when he needs it the most.

"I can't wait, and I've never even been to London. Have you?" Kaylie said, as Austin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I have once for a meet a few years ago," he said.

Kaylie looked up into the sky with enchantment written all over her face. She couldn't believe that she might be in London this summer, fulfilling her dream.

"Wow. This is so exciting, isn't it?" She asked Austin.

Austin smiled. "Yeah, it is." Kaylie frowned. She knew something was wrong with Austin, but she didn't know what it was. Did she say the wrong thing?

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kaylie asked, lightly touching his arm. Austin wasn't even fully paying attention to her. He was mostly thinking about his future and what it held for him. He hadn't even told Kaylie, yet—that he's thinking about dropping out of gymnastics. It wasn't a definite or a big chance. It was a thought; it was an option he had to consider.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I've just been doing some thinking."

"Are you sure? You seem really… not here," she paused, "do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I don't," Austin said, before kissing her forehead, "but don't worry about it, okay?" He really wanted to tell Kaylie, but he didn't exactly know how to tell her. It wasn't really the right time, either.

"Okay," she said. She still could tell something was up, but decided to leave it alone for now. Everything was going perfect today; she did not want to mess it up just because she didn't give him enough space.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer toward him. "Austin, tell me about London. How was it? I want to imagine everything," she said as she rested her head against his chest.

Right when he was about to speak, a little boy suddenly came up and wrapped his arms around Austin's legs, holding onto them as tightly as he could. Austin took his arm off of Kaylie's shoulder. Following behind the little boy was Payson and a little girl.

"Liam, I told you to stop!" Payson reprimanded him. She grabbed onto him, trying her best to get him off of Austin, but he just wouldn't budge. She finally just gave up.

"Uhm. Am I missing something?" Austin asked.

"Uh… no," Payson didn't know what to say. There was no way she could tell Austin right now, especially with Kaylie around, "he's two, so he's just really wild. Sorry about that."

"That's okay!" Kaylie said. "He's so cute. Who is he?" Kaylie was trying to act as nice as possible to Payson, hoping to gain forgiveness.

"He's my, uh…cousin," Payson lied. "Yep; they're both my cousin."

"Yeah, and he'd be even cuter if he wasn't cutting off the circulation in my legs," Austin countered.

Payson looked down and saw that Liam was still holding onto Austin's legs as tightly as ever. "Sorry, let's try this again." Payson got down on her knees to stand in front of Austin's legs. She attempted pulling Liam off again, but it just wasn't working. "Liam, time to go," she said, still trying to get him off of Austin.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Liam, I said it's time to go. Now get off of Austin," she said sternly to the two-year old.

"I don't want to!"

Payson sighed as she got up from the ground. She was frustrated, and since Liam seemed to have made the decision that he wasn't getting off of Austin anytime soon, there was only one thing she could do at this point.

"Kaylie, I'm so sorry, do you mind if I speak to Austin alone for a few minutes? I promise you can have him back soon. I just need to talk to him about something," Payson explained.

Kaylie quickly got up. "Sure; no problem! Take as long as you want!" She didn't want to upset Payson anymore. She was ready to do just about anything to gain her trust back, even something like this that she wasn't exactly comfortable with.

Payson smiled. "Thanks, Kaylie." Payson watched as Kaylie left the four of them in private.

"What's up, Keeler?"

Payson bit her lip. She didn't know where to start. "Uhm, I don't know how to say this…"

"Just spit it out, Payson, it won't kill you."

"That's debatable," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Austin asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, uh," she paused, glancing at Addie who was still standing next to her. Payson was so glad that Addie didn't say anything, just as she instructed. Though, she couldn't say the same for her brother. "Look. These...arent my cousins," she said slowly.

Austin sat up straighter. "Okay. Then… who are they?"

Payson sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to tell Austin. This could either go surprisingly good or extremely bad.

"Apparently, they are our," she paused, mustering up the strength and courage. This was harder than she expected it would be. "Kids, "she continued.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring at somebody. Payson and Austin were starting at each other. Neither knew what exactly to say to each other. Addie was staring at Austin, and Liam was staring at Payson.

Austin chuckled. "What is this? A joke?"

Payson sighed. "No, Austin, this is not a joke," she paused, "At least, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so? Payson, this is impossible."

"Yes, Austin, I'm fully aware that this is impossible." She couldn't blame him for his reaction. It was exactly what she was thinking before she started to actually sort of believe them.

"I'm confused," he said, still laughing, "So, are you joking or not?"

"No, Austin. For the last time, I am _not _joking," Payson replied, frustrated. She hated repeating herself.

He stopped laughing, obviously becoming more serious about this. "Well, someone has to be because these are, for sure, _not _our kids."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Payson, I just do and you should too."

"Hehe, that rhymed," Addison said, cheerfully. Payson gave her a look that she knew that meant 'shut up.' "Sorry," Addie said, looking down.

"Look Payson, I really don't have time for this," Austin said.

Payson frowned. "And you think I do?" Austin didn't reply, not because he wanted to, but because she had a point and he didn't know what to say. "Look, Austin, when they came up to me earlier on, I felt exactly how you're feeling right now, but ever since they convinced me, I somehow haven't been able to let them go."

Addie smiled and Austin began talking again. "Wait a minute. You actually believe them?"

Payson shrugged. "I don't know, Austin. I really don't know. But I believe them enough to give them a chance. They are just little kids, you know. We can't just leave them on the street."

Austin took a look at the kids. He always did have a small soft spot for children, but he wasn't about to be forced to believe that these were _his _children. "How are you even believing this? What proof do you have?"

"Well, for one, if they were really under some sort of joke, I'm sure they would have screwed _something _up by now. I mean come on. She's five and he's two. How sneaky can they be?"

"Is that all?"

She rolled her eyes. "No… you didn't even let me finish." Payson sighed. "I'm gonna be honest here, Austin, they do look like us."

Austin took a better look at the little boy and girl. He did have to admit to himself that they do look like a mix between him and Payson, but there could be a lot of logical explanations for that. "Alright, and?"

"And… their names are Addison and Liam…. Tucker." Austin wasn't going to lie to himself; this was getting quite weird.

"Alright, there's like a million Tuckers in the world, Payson."

Payson sighed. "I have nothing else to say. Believe me if you want."

"Fine. I do have one question, though."

"Okay...?"

"Say they are our kids, how in the world is it possible? I mean, obviously we never had any kids before."

"Well, based on what they're saying, I think they, uh," she lowered her voice, enough so only Austin could hear her. She didn't want the kids knowing. "Traveled from the future."

Austin busted out laughing. "What?" Payson asked.

"Okay so," he continued laughing, "your proof to all of this is that: they couldn't be under a prank because they'e too young, they kind of look like us, their last name is Tucker, and they traveled from the future?" He could barely get all of this out of his mouth because he was laughing so much. It all sounded ridiculous to him. At first, it was sort of believable, but as soon as Payson mentioned 'traveling from the future,' it all turned into one big joke to him again.

Payson narrowed her eyebrows, obviously not finding any of this funny. "Yeah… what's so funny about that?' She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Payson, think about it. That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

It wasn't necessarily what Austin said that ticked Payson off, it was the way he said it. She didn't appreciate it at all. The way he said it made her sound stupid or something."Look, Austin, I really don't care if you believe me or not! I don't even care if _I _believe me or not. I understand you're not sure about this. At all. And that's totally fine. I'm not even completely sure about any of this either, but what I am sure about is that these kids are as innocent as can be, and I'm not gonna be a heartless human being and just leave them to fend for themselves, whether they are my kids or not." She took a deep breath as she finished her rant. She needed to get all of that out. Thankfully, it was pretty loud around campus. Between conversations, catfights, and stealing Otis every second, nobody could have heard her anyway.

"So, then why are you telling me this, Payson? What's the point? If you 'don't care'," he said.

"I just wanted to save you the confusion incase this innocent little boy or this sweet little girl comes up to you and says 'daddy' or something."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that cause I'm not their dad, so please, Payson, save your breath, and quit trying to convince me that this BS is actually true," he said before he got up, gently pulling Liam off of him, and walked away from the three of them.

Payson sighed as she looked at the two little children who looked extremely confused. "Don't worry guys," she said as she gently stroked Addie's hair, "everything is going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How was it? I know Austin seemed a bit mean this chapter, but he won't be mean throughout the whole story, I promise. Next chapter might be kind of short, but I'll try to post that as soon as I can.<p>

I tried my best with the KayAus stuff, I tried to make it as "fluffy" as I could. There will be more of them in later chapters, also there will be more of Payson/Rigo in later chapters too. And for my dear Paystin shippers, I might have pissed you off this chapter with all the arguments, but it won't always be like that, don't worry.

Next chapter will be partly in 2025. You get to hear from Chuck and Cindy again.

Please Please Please review. I love hearing your feedback and it motivates me to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is going to be quite short. I've been so busy this week; I totally forgot to update, but here you go! Enjoy!**

Diclaimer: I don't own the show. However, I do own any characters that have not been mentioned on the show.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, this isn't working," Cindy said as she took a seat next to the Time Machine Observer. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to your stupid plan."<p>

Chuck rolled his eyes. Cindy was so impatient at times. "Cindy," he began as he stood next to her. "Things like this take time. They haven't even been over there for a total of 24 hours yet. Just give it time."

"Time? Austin doesn't believe them; he is nowhere _near_ believing them. And based on his reaction, I don't think he's ever going to. "

"Well, like I said, give it time. I mean, look, Payson believes them." He really hoped that time was all they needed. He didn't want to admit it, but sending them back after a day with nothing solved would be a really bad idea. If Dan finds out about a pointless journey to the past, no doubt will he go ballistic. Dan will obviously be mad either way, but Chuck knew that Dan wouldn't be as mad if they had a good enough reason. These time machines were not one hundred percent reliable. They still had to run many tests on the machine before releasing it to the public, which will take up to fifty years or more. Testing it on the public was very much illegal, especially without permission. This is another reason why time travel is a very serious matter, particularly when other people's lives are on the line.

"Yeah, barely," Cindy pointed out, "You can tell she doesn't a hundred percent believe them."

"Cindy, think about it. If you were in Payson's shoes, would you believe them just like that?"

Cindy sighed. "I guess you're right. But what about Austin? We can't just send Addison and Liam back after one problem is solved. That defeats the purpose."

"He's a guy, Cindy. It takes us more time with things like this, " he explained, "both of them just need something that'll open their eyes to the truth."

….

She thanked God that her mother started to teach her how to cook at a young age for many reasons. For one, the kids were probably starving after everything from today. Another reason was that cooking was something that helped her get her mind off of things. After that whole Austin catastrophe, she definitely needed to get her mind off of things.

After looking at how empty the fridge was, she decided she would make them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, making a mental note to grab somethings from the grocery store ASAP. As far as was concerned, she was the only one who could really cook or even knows how to cook in her dorm. Kaylie never had to cook, and Lauren _had _a cook so they were both out of the question. Kelly couldn't cook for her life. Growing up, Kelly and her mother always ordered out so she was never really taught. Wendy was good at cooking anything really simple, such as eggs and sandwiches. Payson didn't know about Jordan's cooking abilities, considering Jordan never cooked for anyone but herself.

Payson brought out the bread and jelly from the fridge, and went over to the cabinet to get the peanut butter. She looked back at the two children sitting at the kitchen table. "Do you guys like peanut butter and jelly?"

Addie nodded. "Yeah, that's Liam's favorite."

Payson laughed a bit. Becca's favorite sandwich is also peanut butter and jelly. It was amazing how similar these kids are to her whether or not these are really her children.

"So tell me a little bit about yourselves," Payson said as she started to make the sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly was too simple of a meal to help get her mind off of things. Plus, the kids looked really bored. There was nothing much she had for them to play with, except a little toy car Liam brought out from his pocket.

Addison put her index finger on the bottom of her lower lip as if she was deep in though. "Uhm, I like cookies, Dora the Explorer, my barbies, and I really really really like gymnastics."

Payson looked up from making the sandwiches. "You're a gymnast?" She said, shocked.

She nodded and smiled. "Daddy says I'm going to be the best gymnast that's ever walked the planet!"

"Do you like to do anything else?" Payson really didn't feel like talking anymore about Austin. He was the last person she wanted to talk about. Though, it did make sense to Payson that her and Austin's child would turn out to be a gymnast based on the genetics.

"I also like ballet. I either want to be a ballerina or a gymnast… or the president, but I want to be a gymnast the most." Payson laughed. Even at five years old, she wasn't as indecisive as Addie on what she wanted to be in life. By the age of five, she already had her mind set on gymnastics.

Payson looked at Liam, who was still playing with his toy car. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

He didn't answer her for a minute, obviously interested more in his car. "Play games and superheros," he simply responded.

"Oh. Is that your favorite toy?" Payson said, as she cut each sandwich into halves.

Liam nodded, as Addison responded. "Yeah, he doesn't stop playing with it!"

Payson handed Addie and Liam both a plate of peanut butter and jelly and sat down with them at the table. "It must be special. You know, I have a stuffed bunny that I sleep with every single night. I can't even imagine going to sleep without him."

Addie gasped. "Really? So do I! His name is Pookey."

Payson's eyes widened. "Pookey? You mean _my _Pookey?" Payson paused. She couldn't believe this. Not only because someone else had her bunny, but because they were most likely talking about the same bunny and it only confirmed that these really must be her children. "Is he light pink?"

Addison nodded. Payson was shocked. She never let anyone even touch Pookey, let alone keep him. "I gave you Pookey?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I got him when I was only a little baby."

"I can't believe myself; why would I do that?" Payson said to herself. There was suddenly a foul smell in the room. It smelled like straight up poo.

Payson grimaced, covering her nose. "What is that smell?" She got up and looked in the bathroom, but nobody else was in her dorm. Everyone was out somewhere on campus.

When she came back, the smell was still in the kitchen. Payson knew that the smell had to be coming from the kitchen because of the fact that it didn't smell anywhere else in her dorm. As Payson checked the fridge for any rotten food, Addie suggested something to Payson. "Uh. Mommy?" Payson whipped her head around, as Addie continued, "I think it's coming from Liam."

Payson narrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, but it smells a lot worse than fart." Payson remarked, as she started walked toward Liam.

She shook her head. "It's not fart." She gave Payson a look, and Payson seemed to catch on what she was trying to say.

Payson cringed. "He's not potty- trained, is he." It came out more as a statement than a question. She knew that it wasn't fart; it smelled like poop because it _was _poop.

"I don't think so," Addie replied, slowly.

Payson didn't know what to do. She completely forgot to think about this whole situation reasonably. Payson did not plan out the logistics of this at all. As soon as she mentioned potty training, she started to think about all these other details that should have thought about before claiming these kids as her responsibility. She started to think about diapers, clothing, where they would stay, who would take care of them while she was training, and about a million other things. She had nobody to help her with this.

Earlier on, she could care less whether Austin believed her or not, but now she started to realize how much she needed him for this. There was no way that she would be able to take care of them herself. They were not even her full responsibility, so why should she? Austin should be helping her with this, no matter how angry she is with him and he is with her.

However, even though Payson was angry with Austin, she couldn't completely blame him for his reaction toward the news. She was shocked, as well, and extremely doubtful at first. She wasn't even completely sure about the situation until a couple minutes ago when Addison had mentioned Pookey. It wasn't only Pookey that made her believe them, though. When Payson had mentioned to Austin how something in her couldn't let the children go, she was serious. Something in her knew that they were telling the truth, but she was just in denial.

She needed Austin to help her take care of them. It was only fair. Earlier on after the discussion with Austin, she decided that whenever he started to believe her, he would come to her, not the other way around. She didn't want to come off desperate, but at this point, while she thought about the details, she was desperate. Suddenly, another thought flashed through her mind. How long are they staying here? If they're still here past the eight weeks that she's here, then that would be a problem. A terrible problem. Payson rubbed her forehead. It was too much to think about in one day. She was going to have to take this a step at a time.

Payson reached over to Liam and gently felt his butt. She felt mushiness and knew exactly what it was. She grimaced at the sound it made. "Alright Liam, let's get you cleaned up." Liam got up from his seat and put his car back into his pocket. Payson sighed as she took Liam's hand to see what she could do about this diaper issue. Right as they were walking to the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door to see who it was. It was probably one of the girls who forgot their key, she though, but when she opened the door, it was Rigo and he looked mad.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? Sorry it was kinda short. It was just a Paysonchildren bonding chapter. I didn't want to put much into this one cause next chapter is quite long, I think. By the way, sorry if the poo part was gross; I felt uncomfortable writing about it. Also, don't forget about that toy car. It actually has meaning to the story.

For Payson/Rigo shippers, Rigo is back next chapter, as you can see. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think she'll tell him?

I realize nothing much happened this chapter, except that Payson believes them pretty much 100% now. I think Austin is back next chapter, as well, so that should be interesting.

Please Review! I love hearing your feedback. The more you review, the more I write!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Time for another update. I've been actually pissed about the whole "Make It or Break It being canceled" thing. You can see my feelings about this on a forum post I created on here. There is still hope though, since Make It or Break It is still 'on the bubble' (which means maybe, maybe not) and ABCFamily hasn't made a press release for the cancellation yet. So everyone with a twitter, please, please, please sign the Twittition. I'll post the link of the Twittition on my profile. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. If I did, this whole cancelation thing wouldn't even be a thought.

* * *

><p>"You never called me back," Rigo said, standing at the door. Payson was about to remind him that it has only been a few hours since they last saw each other, but she knew it was probably best to keep her mouth shut. She already had a lot to explain.<p>

Payson sighed as she took a seat on the kitchen table as she released Liam's hand. "Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. I've been really busy today."

Rigo looked at the little kids who he had seen earlier. He was confused. A few hours ago, Payson didn't even know who they were. Now here they were in her dorm. Payson followed his eyes and realized who he was staring at. "Rigo, come in; you don't need to be standing by the door," she said, ignoring the fact that her dorm smelled like poo.

Rigo stepped into her dorm still watching Addison and Liam. He sat down on the kitchen table with Payson. He could smell the poo, as well. It took everything in him not to cover his nose. "Payson, what's going on?"

"Rigo, let me explain… this," she said, gesturing to the kids. It's not like she could tell him the truth, but maybe she could make up something that was at least semi-close to the truth without spilling the beans.

"You're not…," he didn't know how to word his question, but he hoped that Payson caught on, 'You know…"

Payson's eyes widened. She knew what Rigo was trying to ask. She couldn't even believe he was asking a question like that, but then again, it did look quite sketchy. Though, he technically was right; he was half- correct, but not exactly. "Oh God no! Rigo, Addison is five and Liam is two. Do you really think _I'm _the type of girl who had a baby at twelve and fifteen? I mean, to be honest, it's actually quite rare, especially for gymnasts." He nodded, obviously getting the point, but he still had questions.

"I believe you, but Payson I just gotta ask… Why were they referring to you as their mom?"

Payson laughed, pulling off her best acting skills. It was clear that she was hanging around Lauren a lot. "Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention… these are my cousins, Addie and Liam… Keeler."

"No… it's Tucker!" Addie blurted out. Rigo narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at Payson. While Payson glanced at Addie, giving her one of those 'shut up' looks again. This time she was for sure the look that her mother gave could probably kill. Payson put on her best fake laugh again. "Addie, you're so funny. Funny thing; it turns out that, uh, Addie and Liam are good family friends with Austin Tucker," she said. She was shocked at herself about her lying abilities, especially toward Rigo. She must really be hanging around Lauren too much. Though, she wasn't going to lie, she was quite proud of herself, as well.

"Why did you act like you didn't know them earlier on, though?" Rigo asked. Damn. How was she going to figure this one out? She was going to have to use her 'whatever comes out is whatever comes out' methods.

"Oh, uh..," she paused, searching for what to say ," I, you know, just, uh… Well, you see, they live in Minnesota, my original hometown, and Addie was born two years after we moved to Boulder and Liam was born three years after that. I personally haven't gone back there since we moved to Colorado, so I never even got to see them as a baby. This is actually the first time I'm even seeing them, ever. I just knew them by name, but not by face, so everything started to click when they mentioned their names to me earlier, which was after you had left. I totally forgot that my mom had called and told me about them coming to visit me at the USATC for a little while," she inwardly winced. She could even tell that her excuse sounded unrealistic and complete nonsense, but it was the best she could do. She could only hope and pray that he bought it.

Rigo laughed. "Honestly, I lost you at Minnesota." They both laughed. His laugh always brightened the mood for her. Even though this whole conversation was extremely nerve- racking, she was glad he was here. Talking to him always made her calm, well, most of time.

Rigo had about a dozen questions more to ask her, but he decided to hold it off, at least for now. He didn't want it to come off like he didn't trust her or anything. "Don't worry about it, Payson," he paused, glancing at the clock. He had practice soon, "I gotta go. I have practice in like thirty minutes." He got up from his seat, moving toward Payson. He gently kissed her on the lips, one good enough to last until the next time he saw her, but appropriate enough for the little kids to see. "I'll see you later." He waved Addie and Liam goodbye.

"Oh, and Pay, please don't forget to call me this time. After a long practice, I _need_ to hear your voice," he said as he opened the door.

Payson smiled. Why couldn't he have been Addie and Liam's father? It made so much more sense to her. "Alright, I wont." She watched as Rigo left her dorm room, and as soon as he did, Addison began talking again. "Ew. Mom, why did that boy kiss you? "

Payson sighed. Explaining her and Rigo's relationship to them was getting into too much, especially because of the fact that to them she is actually'married to Austin.' "I'll explain later. We have bigger problems on our hands right now. First of all, we need to get you changed," she said, pointing to Liam, "Second, I need to have a little chat with your dad, as soon as possible. And we _definitely _need to find that can of Febreeze because this smell is _really_ unbearable," she continued as she covered her nose with the top of her shirt. Liam started to laugh, most likely finding the situation funny. Payson didn't, but he was so cute that Payson had to play along with him.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" She ran to him and tickled him all over, as he started to laugh even harder. "You think this is funny? You made the place smell like death, even worse!" They both cooled down their laughter as Payson stopped her torture to the young boy. "Alright, let's get you changed," Payson said as she grabbed his hand and went toward the bathroom.

….

**-Austin's POV-**

Sitting in my dorm room, thinking about my interesting conversation with Payson wasn't how I expected to spend my late afternoon. This whole thing doesn't make sense to me. What does she mean that they're our kids? Why am I even thinking about this in the first place? It's obviously not true. But what if it is? That would make me a total asshole to walk away from my 'family.' I wish she could explain this to me more, but I have a feeling that explanations aren't what I need. But seriously? Me and Payson? Big surprise… and that wasn't sarcasm.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my dorm room door. I opened the door to see who it was, and I was surprised to see Payson and those two little kids again. How in the world did they get into the men's gymnastics' dorm anyway? "How did you…."

She seemed to know that I was going to ask that question because she answered almost automatically. "Main door was left open."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Drew. Never locking the door when he leaves our dorm.

Payson walked through while the two children followed. She didn't hesitate to speak this time. This time she was clearly more comfortable in what she had to say. "Austin, I honestly don't care if you believe me or not. Last time we spoke, I sort of gave you an option. This time, absolutely not. I _refuse _to take care of our kids by myself, whether you like it or not." Woah. She's always been intense, but this time she was more… feisty. Lauren, maybe?

My eyes widened as she continued to speak. "Semi-qualifications are coming up in exactly a week, and if I don't make that cut because you were in some stupid denial... I'm going to be pissed. I don't have time to take care of them by myself. It's not fair, Austin. I didn't plan for this to happen, but now that it has, we have to deal with it _together_, got it?" I nod my head automatically, not even thinking about what I'm doing, but she's just so upfront about it that I'm scared to disagree with her.

Wait, hold on. What am I even agreeing to? "Wait, wait, wait, hold up, Pay. Slow down. First of all, before I agree to take them as my responsibility, you need to explain this to me more. Give me more proof. You can't expect me to believe this right off the bat."

She sighed as she shook her head back and forth. "Austin, I can give you all the proof in the world. I bet you still won't believe me. At this point, you can't base it off of proof; if you do, then this wont make sense at all. You can really only base it off of faith and trust." She was right. It was crazy how much she was on point with that statement. It was like she was reading my horoscope. I've been lacking so much faith lately in everything. I don't know how long it's going to take to get it back, but maybe believing this thing would help bring back a little bit of it. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise.

I notice that the little boy pulls out a toy car from his pocket and starts to play with it. It looks strangely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "Payson, you're right, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

I'm not able to concentrate on this conversation. At all. This toy car thing is really getting to me. It looks so familiar; I can't even remember what I was trying to say to Payson. Where the fuck have I seen this toy car from?

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought, but do you happen to know where he got that from?" I asked, pointing to the boy.

Payson walked a little bit toward Liam to get a better look. "Oh, that?" she asked, as I nodded, "I don't know. I'm assuming he brought it here. He's been playing with it nonstop."

Something clicked in my brain, as I take a better look at the patterns of the toy car. I know where this is from now. Oh God... Shit.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I intended to make this chapter longer, but I thought this would be a good ending for this one. So what do you think is up with this toy car? Hint: It's not exactly the same as the Pookey situation; it's a lot more serious; it even shocks Payson. For KayAus shippers, there may be some KayAus stuff next chapter. I'm not sure yet.<p>

P.S: Please, Please, Please sign that twittition if you have a twitter, I posted the link on my profile. There's already over 500 signatures; lets make it more! We need to see them go to the Olympics!

Please Review! I seriously love hearing what you all have to say!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Quick this time, right? I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update at all next week because I have a lot of schoolwork and such to do, so I'm going to make it up to you guys by updating fast, although this is going to be quite short. By the way, don't forget to sign that Twittition to keep MIOBI alive! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own the other characters in this story.

* * *

><p>If she didn't know better, Payson would have thought that Austin had seen a ghost or something. Although, that would be impossible, but after what she has experienced today, she's convinced that <em>anything <em>is possible.

His face was so still and flabbergasted; she didn't know what was going on. One minute they were speaking about the whole situation, the next they were talking about a toy car, and then all of a sudden he was like this.

"Austin? Is everything okay?" she asked, worried. She wasn't sure if he was joking around with her, but this seemed like a lot more than just a joke. "Austin?"

Finally, Austin snapped back to life, but it was as if he wasn't completely there. He looked out into space, but still seemed pretty conscious of his surroundings. "Is that my toy car?" he asked. Payson had never seen him like this. His voice was low and monotonous. It was almost like he was sort of possessed.

Payson slightly gasped and then frowned at Liam. "Liam, did you steal that from him?" She was trying to act polite by reprimanding Liam. But to be honest, she was quite confused as to why Austin would be so affected by something petty as a toy car.

Liam shook his head. Payson looked at Austin, trying to search for answers. When she couldn't quite read his expression, she decided to speak up again. "Austin, I don't think he took it from you…" Payson said, while shaking her head.

Austin finally spoke up again. "I know he didn't. I never said he did." Payson was confused. Austin was acting rather odd and not making any sense whatsoever.

"Okay, I'm confused now. So… it's not your toy car?"

"No, it is." Austin was still staring off into space, and his voice was still staying on one pitch. Payson was about to suggest that they discuss this later on when he was acting normal again.

Payson scratched her head. "So, if it's your toy car, and Liam didn't steal it...then how does he have it?"

Austin fully snapped back to life. "So you really are telling the truth," Austin stated.

She didn't answer at first because his statement shocked her; it was so random and it came out of nowhere; she almost didn't understand what he was referring to. A couple minutes ago he was in so much doubt, but now all of a sudden he believed her. "You think I would lie about something like this?" Payson asked. "What changed your mind?"

Austin shrugged as he took a seat on his bed. "I guess this is the proof I needed after all."

Payson crossed her arms over her chest. "How does a toy car convince you that I was telling the truth?"

Austin didn't answer as he looked at Liam. He took a really good look at the two year old and started to see himself in him. It was the first time that he realized that he was looking at his son; his own flesh and blood. He didn't want to tell Payson how much this toy car meant to him, but somehow he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

He took his eyes off Liam and fixed his eyes on the ground. "It's mine, but I must have given it to him in the future." It felt so weird for him to say that. A couple hours ago, he was laughing at Payson for even suggesting that Addie and Liam came from the future. Now here he was, pretty much suggesting it himself.

Payson nodded and mouthed an 'ohh' when everything started to make sense to her. It was the same situation with Addie and her stuffed bunny, Pookey. "I know what you mean. I think I gave Addison my stuffed bunny in the future, too, " she said. "Which I'm still mad about," she murmured.

Austin shook his head as he looked up at her. "This means a lot more to me than a dirty old stuffed childhood bunny, Payson," when he caught her offended facial expression, he added, "No offense."

She didn't answer as he continued to speak. "My grandmother had given it to me, right before she died," his voice was starting to quaver in pitch. Payson was at least glad to see some different emotions coming out of him. Though, Payson didn't know what to say, so she decided to just let him continue explaining.

"She told me to give it to, uh," he was trying to hold in tears, Payson could tell. He cleared his throat, "to my future son," he continued.

Payson's eyes widened. She really didn't know what to say, but it looked like Austin was about to burst any minute. It was weird for Payson to see Austin this way. Usually, he was really cocky, sarcastic, and fun loving. She had never seen this side of him before.

She sat down next to Austin. She had totally forgot Liam and Addison were in the room; they were playing some hand game on the floor. She was happy that they weren't saying anything; just as she told them to. She focused her attention back to Austin. "Were you close to her?" she asked.

Austin nodded. "Family life wasn't always perfect. But she was the one person in my family that I could always count on no matter what." He clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the tears. His grandmother was always a sore subject for him, as was his sister, even though she wasn't dead. "I just remember she was there one day and the next day she wasn't. "

"When did she die?" Payson asked.

"When I was nine," he said before clearing his throat, again. "I don't really like talking about this part of my life with people, though."

"Well, you have to get it out, Austin," she paused. She was starting to wonder if anyone had ever seen him like this, even Kaylie. "Have you talked to Kaylie about this?"

He shook his head. "It's the most personal part of my life. I don't want to tell her because I don't like her worrying about me." Payson slightly smiled. She could tell that Austin really loved Kaylie and wanted the best for her.

"Who's toy car was it originally?" Payson asked. She realized the question sounded irrelevant, but she realized Austin needed to get this sort of thing out of him. She could tell he had been holding this all in for a while now.

"My dad's," he answered. "He and my grandmother weren't exactly close, and she always regretted that. But she kept his favorite toy from when he was little to give her some sense of being close to him. I don't really know why she gave it to me. My guess, though, was for her to be close to me and her future grandsons and great-grandsons even when she isn't here."

"How did you take her death?" She started to feel like she was getting into too much of a personal topic for Austin, but it came out before she could think about it.

"Pretty badly. I barely talked to anyone for about two weeks straight after it had happened. After that, I was in a stage of denial for years," he paused, "You probably think that my bad boy image was just solely for an image, but it wasn't. One day years later, it hit me hard. Really hard. And that's when I started to get into my bad boy habits. So, Payson, yeah, when I said it meant more to me than a shaggy, old childhood stuffed bunny, I was serious."

Payson sighed. "Austin, I really don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

Austin looked at her straight in her eyes, and placed a hand on her knee. "No, Payson, I am. I should have believed you in the first place."

Payson smiled. "Don't worry about it, Austin."

Austin stood up, going back to his normal self. "So, Keeler, what are we going to do about them?" She rolled her eyes. She did have a feeling that side of Austin wouldn't last for long, but she was glad at least she was fortunate enough to see it.

Payson laughed. "_We_? So I guess you decided that you're going to help me after all?"

Austin shrugged. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"No, Tucker, you really don't," Payson joked. In a way, though, she was serious. She wasn't going to do this by herself. No way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Poor Austin. He has issues he hasn't come to terms with, yet. But everything works out in the end, I promise. I'm not sure if next chapter is long or short. There's going to be another shock for Austin about his grandmother situation next chapter. And I apologize to the KayAus fans; I keep saying there's going to be KayAus stuff soon, but it never comes, but I promise, within the next chapter or two, KayAus will be back! PaysonRigo will be back, too.

**Please Review.** I wish you guys can see the smile on my face when I get a review. By the way, thanks so much to **Paystin4life**, for continuously reviewing on the chapters. Your feedback makes me smile. I know you're dying for Paystin. Though, I hate to break it to you, this is not going to be a Paystin romance, it's going to be a friendship because right now they aren't exactly what you would call 'friends' at this point, but they have to learn to build a close friendship for the sake of their future, and there are some really nice moments in there. But, I might add something for you Paystin shippers at the very end, which will take place in 2025.

Everyone, don't forget to sign the Twittition! I'm going to keep reminding you every chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's another update! Sadly, I most likely won't be able to update much this week cause of the amount of schoolwork I've been given. I blame my teachers; they lack so much sympathy for us. Anyway, all I have to say is don't forget to sign that Twittition! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I think it's clear that I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>Austin never had a conversation with Payson Keeler for this long before. Their longest conversation was probably for about fifteen minutes; excluding that fail sexy teach from all those months ago. Then again, they weren't exactly what you would call "friends." They had a lot to discuss, though. Things definitely would not be easy for them. They had to plan this out right, unless everything would go wrong.<p>

"Alright, we need to first figure out what we're going to tell people," Payson said. They were currently all sitting on the floor, although Liam and Addie were sitting in a different part of the room.

"Well, we obviously can't tell people what this really is," Austin said. Payson nodded, agreeing with him. It was not like anyone would actually believe them if they did tell the truth, but it was probably best to make up a lie.

"I agree; that's out of the question," Payson said, as she shifted to lean against the edge of the bed. "Rigo dropped by a little bit before I came over here. I kind of already told him."

Austin's eyes widened. "Told him, told him?" Payson shook her head. She knew what he was referring to. He thought that she had told Rigo the actual truth.

"Of course not! I had to make up some story. So, we're going to stick with what I told Rigo."

"Which was?"

"Which was… Addie and Liam are my cousins and you happen to be a family friend of theirs."

Austin smirked. "Because that sounds so convincing," he said sarcastically. This was the Austin she was used to.

Payson rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but we have to stick to one story. If we keep changing it, it's gonna end up backfiring at us."

Austin nodded. She was right. If they kept changing their lie, people would start putting two-and-two together and start assuming things that weren't true. "You're right. What else did you say?"

Payson nonchalantly tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Pretty much just some unnecessary stuff to add some food to the story. I mentioned how they live in Minnesota, but I haven't seen them before because I haven't gone back since I moved. They weren't born when I was there, so I didn't recognize them," Payson explained.

Austin shook his head in amusement. "Geez, Payson, this story is crap!"

Payson gave him a rebuking look, while clearing her throat, indicating for him to watch his language around the children.

"Sorry," he quietly said.

"So, yeah, that's about it," she paused. "You didn't… you know…. happen to tell Kaylie about our conversation from earlier on, did you?"

Austin shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Kaylie since before we spoke."

"Okay, good, that would have been really bad," she paused. "Also, another thing is that, uhm, you and I are both in relationships…"

"So?" Austin asked.

"So… if they see us hanging around each other more than usual they're going to start assuming things; if you know what I mean." She knew that no one would ever guess the actual truth, but they might guess that there was something romantic going on between the two of them.

Austin shrugged. "Who cares? We just have to act as normal as possible because the sneakier we are about this, the more skeptical they're going to be. If we stick to the story, we can easily just say that I was trying to help you out because they're my family friends," he paused, "Why? Does Rico have a problem with you having guy friends?"

"First of all, it's _Rigo, _and no, I'm sure he doesn't but I'm sure Kaylie does," she said, raising an eyebrow at the end of her sentence.

Austin chucked. "Whatever; Rico, Rigo. Same thing. And trust me, I'm sure that's not a problem. Kaylie would do _anything _to get on your good side right now. " That was another problem. If Kaylie found out that her boyfriend was getting close to her ex-best friend and she wasn't, she would go ballistic. Maybe they should just make-up for the sake of the situation, but that wasn't Payson's main concern right now.

"We have an issue, though. Kaylie obviously must have gotten the hint that you didn't know who they were. If you go from that to _this, _she's going to get confused."

Austin sighed. This was too much to think about for today. "Well, I'll just say that I haven't seen them in a while, so I couldn't recognize them at first. You know, grown-ups do it all the time. They go all 'Oh wow, you've gotten so big; I could hardly recognize you!' Even though we all know damn well that they do." Austin joked.

Payson laughed. "Austin, I'm pretty sure that's an expression."

"But it serves true for our situation. Well, more for our lie."

She sighed. "Whatever you say, Austin. But we have another dilemma," she caught sight of his 'this better be good' expression and added, "A big one."

Austin cringed, as he mentally prepared himself for the worst. "What is it?"

"We don't know how long they're staying. Austin, what happens if they stay over the eight weeks that we're here?"

"Aren't you moving in with the Tanners, anyway? Last time I checked, Casa de Tanner was no trailer. Their house is so big, I don't think they'll even notice them sneak in."

Payson rolled her eyes. She needed Austin to be serious about this. This was not a joke and should not be taken lightly. "Austin, now is not the time. We have to think realistically about this."

"I am! But worse comes to worst, they can always stay with me. I live on my own." Realistically, their first option _should _be for them to stay with Austin; them moving in with her and the Tanners would just be a bad idea overall. Payson hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with that at all, though.

Payson got up from the floor to stretch her legs as she spoke again. "Well, we'll deal with that later. We need to figure out what our plans are for right now."

"Like what?"

"Like where they're going to stay, what we're going to tell our coaches, _especially _Coach Mac, and uh, if they're going to be here for more than one day, we need to figure out the clothing situation; they can't wear the same clothes every day."

"Another thing is… what are we going to say if people realize that they look like me. I'm not supposed to be related to them," Austin added.

Payson shrugged. "Coincidence," she simply said.

For the next twenty minutes, Payson and Austin discussed everything else they needed to figure out. Payson was going to talk to Coach Mac about them staying here with her at the USATC for a little while, and Austin was also going to talk to his coach as well. They also figured out an interesting solution to the clothing problem. Payson brought up the point of who would take care of them while they were at practice. Austin reminded her that their practice schedules were different, even though his practice overlaps with hers for about ten minutes, but that wasn't too big of a problem. They also decided it would be best if boys stayed with boys and girls stayed with girls; Liam with Austin and Addie with Payson. Everything was going smoothly until Payson mentioned Liam not being potty-trained.

"In your dreams, Keeler. There is _no _way that he is sleeping in the same bed as me if he isn't potty-trained," Austin stated. He tended to be a light sleeper at times; the slightest things could wake him up, including smells.

"I think that's why diapers were invented, Idiot."

Austin stood up and sat on the bed when his leg cramped up. "I feel like I'm being screwed over here. Why do I have to deal with the diaper stuff, and you just sit back and relax."

Payson gave him a look that had 'are you kidding me' written all over it. "Sit back and _relax_? You're joking right? I've been doing all the work since they came; I've been doing everything _but _sitting back and relaxing since they showed up." She paused. "If you don't want to pay for the diapers, it's no big deal, I can pay for them."

Austin frowned. This wasn't about money. Although, it did kind of hurt to hear her say that, considering his current financial state. "Keeler, it's not the money I'm worried about, I just..."

"What?"

"I don't know how to change a diaper," he admitted.

Payson looked at him with amusement as she laughed. "Wow, you are such a guy. Of course you don't know how to change a diaper. Don't worry; I can teach you how to do it."

Austin smirked. "Well, since you're so great at it, then why doesn't Liam stay with you and Addie stay with me."

Payson rolled her eyes. "Because Liam is_ obsessed_ with you. You don't know how many times he asked for his Daddy within those past few hours. For his sake, I think it's best that he stays with you."

Austin was stunned; he wasn't expecting that. He's had his fair of share of obsessed Austin Tucker fangirls, but never has he had a little boy obsessed with him. It was more meaningful than having 1,000 girls obsessed with him. It really hit him hard.

Austin finally relented and agreed to the living situation after thinking it through for a while. They discussed a few more things, until they felt it was enough discussing for the day.

"Alright, I think it's time to go. I have to practice my double illusion on beam and I have a lot of explaining to do with Coach, so… I guess we'll see you two later?" Payson asked.

"Yep," he said. He caught the slight doubt and worry in Payson's face and walked over to her to give a comforting hug. Her head rested nicely against his upper chest. They stayed like that for a while as Payson let go of all of her stress. One thing she did have to admit was that Austin definitely won the award for giving the best hugs. It was like he didn't have to say anything and she already felt so much more relaxed and comforted. "Listen, don't worry about anything alright? Everything is going to be okay," he whispered to her. Hearing his words just made everything a million times better for her and reassured her that everything was going to work out.

"I know," she said, quietly. When they finally released from their hug, she added, "And you should definitely talk to Kaylie. She's probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah, I can say the same for you," he remarked. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to patch things up with Kaylie, but it wasn't gonna to be that easy. Kaylie needed to be taught a lesson and Payson was going to teach it to her. But of course, the rockiness in their friendship wasn't going to be permanent, just long enough for her to learn to not make the same mistake again.

"I know, I know." she said as she and Addie walked to the door.

"Bye, Austin," she smiled as she looked down to Liam who was standing next to Austin, "Bye, Liam. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mommy." He waved to her.

"Bye!" Addie said to both her father and brother.

Austin watched Payson and Addie walk out of his dorm room and listened for the second door to shut to confirm they were out of his dorm. The next thing on his agenda list was to talk to Kaylie as soon as possible.

…

He checked his phone and had seven missed calls—all from Kaylie. That's why immediately after Payson and Addie left his dorm, he called Kaylie to meet him at coffee house.

"Hey, Kaylie," Austin said as she came into the coffee house. He got up planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Hey," she said taking a seat, while looking at Liam. She was confused. "So, I see you made a new friend," she said, looking at Liam.

Austin smiled. "Yeah, this is Liam. He's kind of like my side kick," he joked.

Kaylie laughed. "Really," she said.

"Yep, it turns out that Liam is actually a family friend, him and his sister," Austin explained.

"Oh! Could've fooled me; you seemed like you didn't know them at all when they came up to us."

Austin thanked God that him and Payson rehearsed what to say if Kaylie brought up this sort of thing. "Yeah, I know. Last time I saw them was ages ago. I couldn't even recognize them until Payson talked to me."

"Wait, so Payson's cousins are also your family friends?" Austin nodded, "Wow, small world," she continued.

"So, is he staying with you or something?"

"Yeah. Payson and I discussed it and since semi-qualifications are coming up, I didn't think it was fair for her to take on the responsibility by herself, so I'm going to help her out with them," he paused, "and if nothing else, I love spending time with my little man." He said, patting Liam on the head.

Kaylie smiled, but then her smile faded as she remembered something. "But how is this going to work out? Family Week was last week."

"Payson and I are going to talk to the coaches to see if it's okay for them to stay for a little bit."

Kaylie gave him a nervous look as she said, "Okay, be careful with this, Austin. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Austin took hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about me, Kaylie," he paused, "Don't forget. I'm Austin Tucker. I can do anything."

Both Liam and Kaylie laughed at Austin's cocky words. "Yeah, except for flying," Kaylie noted.

"And still working on it," he joked. "I hate to cut this short, Kaylie, but I think I have to get him to bed. His parents are going to kill me if I get him to bed past his bed time."

Kaylie looked at Austin skeptically. "Austin Tucker following the rules? The world must really be coming to an end."

"You don't mess with Aunt Jim and Carol," he said, making up two random names.

"Alright, well then, I guess you better get him to sleep." Kaylie got up and kissed Austin on the lips. "Love you; I'll see you later!" she said as she left the coffee house. "Love you too," he replied, but by the time he spoke, she was already out of the coffee house.

Austin sighed; he hated lying to Kaylie, especially after last week—the first time she told him that she loved him. He didn't like keeping things from her now that their relationship was on new level. But he knew for this specific circumstance, lying as better than telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How did you guys like that chapter? 1 Day down, 6 more to go! Everything looks all peachy right now but not for long; the tables are soon gonna turn. I was going to do the Austin shock thing this chapter but I wanted to fit in some KayAus scenes, so I decided to replace it with that. There's also going to be some PaysonLauren stuff in this story and some Addie/Payson/Lauren. Was that fluffy enough for KayAus fans without being too cheesy? If you want more KayAus fluff... go to hell... just kidding, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Tell me what you thought of that chapter; if you loved it or hated it. Review, Review, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sigh** Make It or Break It, what to say; what to say. I was **_**very**_** disappointed in last episode. It was going fine till the end. It disgusted me. It actually made me sick. Like I was not well after I watched that; I had to leave the room. Anyway, I'm going to update now. I will continue my rant at the end. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break it, if I did the last part of Monday's episode would not have existed.

* * *

><p>When Lauren came into her dorm room later on that night, the first thing she noticed was the other bulge in Payson's bed. With her often-dirty mind, the first person she thought of was Rigo. Remembering that this was Payson she was talking about, she quickly eliminated that possibility. Lauren, though, was way too tired and stressed out to investigate. So, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she went straight to bed, praying that it wasn't some serial killer in her dorm room.<p>

…

Lauren was curious, though. It was only in the morning while she was getting ready and Payson was in the shower that she realized the figure in Payson's bed who was still sleeping was obviously a kid or a midget; the person's whole body was covered with blanket and their feet barely reached halfway through the length of the bed. She silently and slowly walked over to the side of Payson's bed, but quickly went back to her side of the room when she heard the shower turn off. Lauren promptly grabbed a book and hopped back on her bed as Payson walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe.

"Hey, what's up?" Payson asked to Lauren, as she put down her shower basket.

Lauren looked up from the book she was reading. "Nothing much, how was your sleep?"

Payson shrugged. "Good, I guess." Lauren was impressed how Payson was acting as if everything was normal when obviously things weren't normal.

She decided to not fluff things up and just cut to the chaste. "So, are you going to tell me who's in the bed or what?" Lauren asked Payson with no hesitation.

Payson didn't flinch at all when she asked her the question, remembering Austin's advice to act completely normal. "Are you going to tell me when you're finally going to see the cardiologist?" Payson shot back.

Lauren cursed in her head. There wasn't much she could say; she got her. She was still trying to accept the fact that Payson now had something to always use against her if Lauren ever tried to mess with her. "Touche, Keeler, _Touche," _she paused, "No, but seriously, who is that?"

Payson went to her closet to bring out an outfit as she replied, "My cousin, Addie. She just came from Minnesota yesterday. Her and her brother."

Lauren put down her book as she got up from her bed. "Is that why you were totally MIA yesterday?" She asked going back over to Payson's bed toward the side where Addie was sleeping.

"Yeah, I had totally forgotten that they were suppose to come," Payson answered, turning around to face Lauren.

Lauren slightly pulled over the covers, but Payson quickly went over to that side of the bed and stopped her. "Don't wake her up," she warned firmly.

Lauren backed off a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It's not even family week, though," Lauren noted.

Payson sat down on the bed with her outfit in her arms, "I know. Austin and I were worried about that, but we're going to ask the coaches today if it's okay."

"_Austin? _As in Austin Tucker?"

"He's the only Austin I really know, so yeah. And he's Addie and Liam's family friend so he's going to help me out while they're here. Actually, he's suppose to be coming in about thirty minutes," she said, looking at the clock.

Lauren slowly nodded. The story wasn't completely adding up. It didn't make sense why the Keelers would just leave two random family members under the responsibility of Payson and Austin, knowing very well they were training to go to the Olympics, not only that but she didn't see any extra, unfamiliar bags in the room that could possibly belong to Payson's cousin. It didn't make sense, but she wasn't about to get into the middle of this and start investigating. Getting into people's business is how she almost lost her friendship with Payson, and she wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Whatever you say, I guess. It's none of my business."

Payson got up from her bed and walked toward the bathroom to get changed .She shut the door and continued her conversation with Lauren. "Lauren, you need to see that cardiologist. I'm not kidding," Payson said from the bathroom.

Lauren rolled her eyes. She was sick of Payson worrying about her health and bringing it up in every conversation. "Yes, Payson, the whole world knows you're not kidding," Lauren began, "I said I was going to go in two weeks, after cuts. I've told you this like a hundred times already."

"Lauren, you can't blame me for worrying about your health. This is serious and you need to deal with it now, and when I say now I mean as soon as possible, not when it's convenient for you."

"Payson, I told you already that I can't go right now. If the TC gets hold of a health condition, they'll pull me. Please, Payson. Just _please_ be cool about this."

Payson paused as she thought about whether to let it go for now. "Fine, but just remember that your health does not take care of itself. It's your responsibility."

…

Austin had spent his whole morning and part of his afternoon chaperoning Addison and Liam, partly in Payson's dorm room and partly outside. Yet, they hadn't had one actual, real conversation. Liam was mostly acting wild and hyper and Addie was blabbering on about random things. Though, Austin was interested in some of the details of his life in the future.

"So, how's life guys?" Austin asked from out of the blue while they were lounged in Payson and Lauren's dorm room.

"Good, but I kind of want to go home now, Daddy," she said. That was one thing he definitely could not help them with, so he changed the subject a bit to avoid giving a reply.

"So, it's just you two, me, and your mom who lives at home?" Austin asked.

Addie shook her head. "No. Brandon's also there, but he's kind of new."

"Who's Brandon?"

"Our baby brother, silly!" Addie informed, "He's so tiny and he cries way too much. I mean, he cries as much as Liam screams, and Liam screams _a lot,_" Addie explained.

Austin's eyes widened. "There's _another_ one?" Austin asked. "Wow, Payson and I must have really had some fun," he mumbled to himself.

"Daddy, why do you and Mommy look different?" Addie randomly asked. She had been wondering that since she saw Payson for the first time yesterday.

Austin was taken aback by her question. How much different could he look in the future? He must not be _that _old for him to have a five year old and a two year old. A light bulb went off in Austin's head as he thought back to age. He and Payson probably look different from how they usually do because Addie is used to seeing an older version of them. He didn't know whether it was okay to tell her what was really going on, but he wasn't going to take the chance. So, he made sure that he took a mental note to have another little chat with Payson about that as soon as possible.

"Dad, you know what's cool?" Addie asked, sitting on the floor, pretzel-style.

Austin looked down at her. "What?"

"My initials spell ART!"

Austin laughed. She was just too cute. "Really?" Austin began, trying to sound interested and enthusiastic. "You must really be a work of art, then." It was cheesy, but it was one of those things that he did not know how else to respond.

Addie giggled. "I know. You tell me that all the time!"

Austin smiled. It was nice to know that he kept a little bit of his personality between now and the future. It was something that assured him that everything was going to turn out alright. "What's your middle name?"

"Rose; like the flower," Addie revealed.

Austin stood there in shock. This was getting odder and odder by the minute. His grandmother's name was Rose. Nevertheless, he did understand why it made sense. Of course he would want to keep a piece of his grandmother in all of his children.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Short chapter, but I think next chapter is going to be long. So, as you can see, I've incorporated the Lauren illness in here. I might include a LaurenJake moment in here just because I love them together. There's also going to be more Lauren/Payson scenes. I don't know where, though.

Monday night's episode. It's just like... there is just so many people I want to punch, but I don't know who to start off with. I think I want to punch the writers the most, though. I don't want to give too much away for people who haven't seen it, yet, but based on last night's episode, I'm going to be taking the story a different direction than where I originally wanted it to go. But yeah, the ending disgusted me. And wasn't a bit 'Pretty Little Liars (Hanna/Caleb)' right there on that last scene. Couldn't they have been a little bit more original with it? Anyway, I don't hate Payson at all. I still love her and she's still my favorite character, but I am just extremely disappointed in her at the moment. I've come to the conclusion that she's going through a phase (hopefully). I don't hate Austin either, I just think he definitely could have handled his anger better and taken responsibility for him not making the team instead of blaming Kayie, but I understand why he was angry.

Please, Please, Please Review! And tell me what you thought of Monday Night's episode as well. I wanna see what you guys have to say about everything!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, time for another update! Not too much homework this weekend, so I had a little bit of time to write. Also, everyone please sign that petition in my profile to keep MIOBI alive! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It

* * *

><p>Spending time with the kids was a blessing and a curse for Payson. It helped her bring out her child-like characteristics. It also relieved some of the constant pressure of being a professional athlete. As she played Pat-a-Cake on her dorm room floor, she temporarily forgot about Lauren's health, being in a relationship, and gymnastics, and took time to just relax and be a kid.<p>

It was not always easy, though. When she was not acting like a kid, she was acting like a grown adult. She could not just act like their babysitter, she had to remember her actual role in their life; Payson was their mother, not their babysitter. She was tied down to these kids for as long as they were here. There were times she wanted to just walk out of the room and do her own thing, but she knew that wasn't an option. Whenever she felt like that, Payson just thought of her future self and how angry future-Payson would be if anything happened to her children.

For the next however days, her life was going to be a routine. Right after she was done with practice, she would rush over back to her dorm room where Addie and Liam have been waiting for ten minutes. There was something in her gut, though, that didn't trust those kids alone in a dorm room, but they didn't really have a choice. She would have zero free time. While everyone was out having fun or doing other thing, she was here being a mother. This was only the second day, but Payson could tell she was going to burst any minute.

She was in the middle of changing Liam's diaper when she heard a knock on her dorm room door. "Just a sec," she said as she quickly finished up. "Alright. Come in."

When the door opened, she was glad to see Rigo standing behind it—something that reminded her of her usual life and someone else who doesn't still get Happy Meals.

"Hey!" Payson said as she got up from the floor. She went over to Rigo, planting a small kiss on his lips. As soon as she pulled away, Rigo pulled her into another kiss; this time it was longer and more passionate.

When he attempted to deepen the kiss, Payson quickly pulled away. She frowned as she said, "Rigo… my little cousins are in the room."

He scowled as he replied, "How could I forget? They've practically become your little accessories since yesterday."

Payson glared at him. She didn't know whether that was supposed to be a joke or a low blow; either way, she didn't like it.

"Rigo, they're my responsibility…"

Rigo sighed, looking away from Payson. "How about Austin? Shouldn't he be helping you with this?"

"He is helping me with this," she answered.

"Then where is he?"

Payson was getting extremely irritated now. She really liked Rigo, but he acted a bit immaturely at times. "He's at practice, so right now they are _my_ responsibility and mine only," she paused, "Rigo, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it feels like I haven't spent time with my 'girlfriend' in forever," he said putting air quotes around 'girlfriend.'

This was starting to get out of hand for Payson. He was acting like he hadn't seen her for weeks when they just hung out yesterday. But a part of her felt bad, as well. She is supposed to be his girlfriend, but instead she was being a mom. Rigo was acting as if he was first in her life right now, but family always had to come first, no matter what. It killed Payson to have to turn him down, but deep down she knew it was the right thing.

"Rigo, I know, and I'm sorry, but Addie and Liam are my… my main priorities right now," she paused, "you can hang out with us if you want," she suggested.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," he paused, "How about when Austin is done with practice? Can he take them while we hang out?"

Payson thought about it for a minute and was going to agree when she remembered that her and Austin were going to take them out for ice cream outside of campus when his practice was over. She looked at the clock and realized Austin was probably done with practice around this time; it was too late to cancel her plans now. She looked down, not wanting to look at his face while turning him down. "I cant. Austin and I were actually going to take them out for ice cream when he gets out of practice."

Coincidentally, as soon as she that was said, Austin came into her room. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Austin asked as he caught eye of Rigo in the room.

Rigo sighed. "No. Not anymore," he paused heading toward the door, "Call me when I'm not the fifth wheel, okay?" he said to Payson.

Austin watched as Rigo left Payson's dorm room. He wondered what had happened. He never paid too much attention to the BMX rider; he just never appeared to have any real depth in his personality. The few times he had seen Rigo, he always came off incredibly cheesy to him and a little _too _perfect. He never pictured him to have an angry side.

"Is everything okay?" he asked to Payson.

Payson rolled her eyes, although it looked like her eyes were watering a bit. "Yeah, everything's fine. Rigo and I just got into a little argument."

"He seemed angry," Addie noted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin asked.

Payson was going to ask him how he and Kaylie were able to keep their relationship smooth, even with all of what has been going on, but she recognized that it was none of her business, so she just shook her head and suggested for them to start going.

…

Having a boyfriend who was a BMX rider had its pros and cons. It was good for getting her mind off of gymnastics, but it was bad for getting her mind _too much _off of gymnastics. It was nice talking to someone about gymnastics who wasn't on the girls team. She could never a hundred percent trust the girls on her team because they technically _were _still her competitors. Fully trusting your competition wasn't always the best idea because you never really knew their motives and tactics.

"So, how was practice?" she asked Austin when they were sitting at a table in the ice cream shop.

"It was alright I guess. I've been trying to land my Tripple Back on floor."

"Really?" she said, clearly impressed, "that's a tough skill!"

"Pshh. I'm a tough-skill kind of guy,"

Payson laughed as he continued. "I just hope it's enough to get onto the team."

She gasped. "Austin, you can't think like that! You cannot doubt yourself, ever."

"Payson, come on, let's face it. I'm the oldest guy on the team. The guys are starting to peak, and I'm not," he shrugged," I've already peaked, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Austin… you're acting as if you're on your death bed. You're only twenty-one, not sixty-one," she remarked, "Come on, you're Austin Tucker. You belong on that team. And so what if you've peaked? You can peak twice."

He sighed as he changed the subject. He did not want to talk about it anymore. "What about you, Pay? How's your gymnastics going?"

She shrugged. "It's going alright. I'm a little nervous about cuts, but I think if I finally land my Double Illusion, I'll be okay."

"Dude, that will totally knock the judge's socks off; I'm tellin' you, Keeler. That's a dangerous skill."

She smirked. "Well, I'm a dangerous-skill kind of girl," she said, mimicking his wording from earlier, "and I thought you didn't take women's gymnastics seriously?" she teased.

"Hey, hey, hey; I _never _said I didn't take women's gymnastics seriously. I just think that men's gymnastics are more challenging," he remarked.

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"It is! We do six apparatuses; you girls only do four."

"You've gotta be kidding me! The four we do are so much more difficult than the six you guys do put together. And let's be honest, the _girls _are the face of gymnastics."

"The girls. The _girls? I _am the face of gymnastics, therefore the boys are the face of gymnastics," he joked.

Payson laughed in disbelief as she put down her ice cream, "Addie, you're a gymnast. When you think of gymnastics, you think of girls, right?"

Addie nodded, as Austin spoke. "Of course she's going to think of girls. She is a girl!"

"Oh, so you're saying if we asked her who the face of… let's say… football was. You're saying she would say girls because she's a girl?"

He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Alright, Keeler, you got me. Girls are the face of gymnastics."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Payson sing-songed, trying to rub it in his face that she was right all along. "But I still think mens gymnastics is more challenging," he added.

"Whatever you say, Tucker!"

"But seriously, if you want, I could help you on your Double Illusion. Besides from being incredibly good- looking and extremely talented, I do happen to be an awesome coach."

"Uhm, if I recall, the last time you tried to help me out, we ended up doing cat noises on the floor…" she pointed out.

Austin laughed as he recollected on the memory. Besides from being one of the only memories he had of just himself and Payson, it was one of the best memories he had from the Rock. The look on her face when he started purring was one that he would never forget, and the memory was one he would still remind her of even in ten years. "Oh, shut up, Payson. Do you want the help or not?"

Payson sighed. "I don't think so. I have like zero time these days. Between them and training, I barely have time for my boyfriend."

Austin was shocked. A couple months ago, Payson would never have chosen spending a time with a boy over extra training. It was an unusual side of her, and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it or not. "Payson Keeler, the most focused gymnast alive, is choosing a _boy _over extra training?" he put a hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

She removed his hand from her forehead as she replied, "Yes, I'm fine," she paused, "Not only that… but you can't help your girlfriend's competitor."

"Payson, she's also your teammate. And… no offense, but Kaylie is top-ranked at the moment, and you're… trailing in the middle. "

Austin didn't mean to be so harsh, but he knew saying that would motivate her. Part of Payson was quite offended by his comment, but part of her knew he was right. She was probably barely any competition to Kaylie. She was still getting used to the fact that she was no longer the top gymnast.

"Well, what can I do, you know? I'm… no longer the top gymnast; Kaylie is, and I have to accept that," she paused, looking down, "Maybe _I've_ peaked."

"About ten minutes ago, a wise person told me that I could peak twice, and so can you." Austin placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're going to make the comeback of the century, Keeler. Don't sweat it."

Payson looked at him. "You really think that?"

He looked back at her with pure genuineness is his eyes. "I really do. You know, I remember when you broke your back. I was watching it on TV. I was for sure that you were gonna win the All-Around."

"…but I didn't," she cut in.

"No you didn't," he agreed, "but you won something better. You won a kick-ass interview for one of those Serious Gold Medal Stories, _and _you won the title as the comeback kid. I mean, I'd rather win all of that than a stupid Nationals medal that might not even be real gold, to be quite honest."

Payson laughed. She really thought he was going to say something serious, but she knew the meaning behind it was serious, and it was enough to make her feel better.

Austin looked at their children and suddenly something sparked in his brain. "Hey, since they're from the future, do you think they could tell us what happened at the Olympics? Like who medaled?" Austin wondered out loud.

Payson glared at Austin. From the little she knew about time travel, she knew it was probably not the best thing to do. She had to admit, though, it was tempting. "Austin… no. I don't know much about time travel, but from what I know, if you change the future, that's like _really_ bad and don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"We're not changing the future. We're just… finding out about it," he said smartly, "I mean, we are already are finding out a lot about the future from them just being here."

She swung her head back and forth. "It's still not a good idea, Tucker."

He smirked. "Be careful how you use my last name, Keeler. Because _technically _in a few years… it'll be all yours."

Payson grimaced as she thought about it. Most likely within the next fifteen years, she'd be married to Austin and her last name would be Tucker. _Payson Tucker._ She started to get over the fact that her future kids came over from the future, but was not exactly ready to accept the fact that her future husband was Austin. It hadn't really processed in her brain yet. Somehow she found it easier to believe that her future children came over here by a time machine than her actually ending up with Austin Tucker.

"Don't flatter yourself, Austin. You weren't exactly on the top of my possible-future-husband list, either," she said.

_Either? _She must have thought that she wasn't on the top of his list either. Maybe it was true, but he decided to play along just for fun. "Payson, who said you weren't on the top of my possible-future-wife list?"

"Austin, you can't honestly say that you expected _me _to be your future wife,' she said.

Austin was taken aback a little bit by her comment. Truth was, he was always attracted to Payson. He knew it was wrong to think of other girls like that while he was in a relationship, but he was a guy; he couldn't help it. Unlike Payson, Austin actually wasn't _that _shocked when he found out that he was going to end up with Payson in the long run. At first he was a tad bit shocked, but the more he got to know her, the more he could see how much it wasn't too far-fetched—her being the serious, focused one and him being… the slacker. It was one of those 'opposites attract' situations. Besides the differences in their personalities, he could see where they were similar people as well.

"You wouldn't be the first person I would have thought of, but you definitely wouldn't have been the last," he paused, "Who did you think you were going to end up with?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," she began, "I guess Rigo. I mean, he's my boyfriend, so…" she trailed off.

"Seriously, Rico?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Rigo, Austin, Ri-go," she corrected, "Why do you seem so shocked? Who did you think I was going to end up with?"

"Hmm.." he thought, "Something in me thought Sasha, but now that I think about it… you guys are way too similar," he said.

"Me and Sasha Belov? Where would you get that idea from?"

"Do you not remember a certain kiss?"

"Oh, come on!" She was tired of everybody mentioning the kiss; she just wished it had disappeared. "It was a crush, a little sixteen year old crush. I don't understand why people can't just let it go, instead of making it into one big love story."

He knew part of her anger referred back to the interview the other day when the kiss was mentioned. Kaylie had told him all about it that same day. "Oh well, Keeler, in about ten more years, I promise it'll all blow over."

She really hoped he was right. She was tired of hearing it every five seconds and being judged on it. She just wanted a clean slate.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I kind of rushed on the end there because I wanted to finish this before the new episode started because I know the episode is going to be a lot about what happened last week and that made me sick. So.. Payson is starting to feel bad for Rigo in this story. Any idea on what's going to happen?<p>

**Please Review** (with a cherry on top). I love seeing what you guys think of the story. It motivates me X1000.

I'm adding this little part after watching tonight's episode. WARNING: Some spoilers might be ahead. They are just... changing Payson before my eyes, not in a good way for me either. My problem with it is that they didn't even do it gradually either. Literally she came into season 3 as a totally different person. Rigo is getting too cheesy for me. I have a lot of other thoughts about him, but that's in a forum on here, so you can read it there. Anyway, I'm really mad at how much they changed Payson, but what I did like was how a little bit of the old Payson came back for about 2 minutes this episode. That was it, unfortunately. I still love Payson, though. I don't think she could ever not be my favorite character. I think I'm under like a Payson spell or something cause I can never not like her. With Jordan, all I have to say was that.. I knew it before the season even started. Wendy.. you're a freaky bitch. That's all I have to say about tonight's episode! Review with what you thought about it!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in ages! Sorry about that. Been so busy. Anyway, so there's the MIOBI finale tonight. Let's change it from series finale to season finale by signing the MIOBI Twittition! As always, the link is posted in my profile. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It, and I probably never will.

* * *

><p>Payson was worried. She was worried for many reasons—this was the first time she had ever fought with Rigo (well she didn't know if this was a fight of not, but considering he hadn't called her since yesterday, she was sure it was) and she didn't know what to do<strong>. <strong>Payson was also concerned about how long these kids really were staying and what exactly was going on. She knew what was going on, but she still felt clueless about this whole thing; she hated that feeling. So, while she was up at 2 AM in the morning thinking about this all, she got up quietly not wanting to wake up Lauren and Addie, and brought out her laptop. She quietly looked up all she could find about time travel, making sure to bookmark all of her internet pages.

A few lines stood out to her the most, and her eyes widened as she read each of them in her head, occasionally gasping at shocking facts about time travel. _The person may have made a mistake about what he or she saw, time travel to the future is much more common than time travel to the past_, she read off in her head. Her eyes widened as she silently read off a fact, "And the people you see in the past will not speak to you or even see you. They exist in their time, you exist in yours—and the two never seem to interact," she read off puzzled. This was not making any sense. From what she was reading, it seemed as though Addie and Liam should not even be seen by anybody, let alone speak to anyone. They definitely could see and talk to Addie and Liam, unless of course, her and Austin were going completely insane. Either facts about time travel changed over the years, or something really fishy was going on. But what really stood out to her was this fact: _time in the future is not the same as time in the past. For example, only two minutes in the future could be five months in the past. _Her heart almost stopped when she read that piece of information. That meant that Addie and Liam could stay here for months and it would only be a few minutes in the future.

She sighed as she closed her computer and slid it back under the bed. It wasn't that she hated them being here, but the more and more time they stayed, the more impatient she was getting. Payson was starting to wonder if this visit was temporary, or it was permanent. She already had enough on her plate between training, worrying about her teammates (especially Lauren), making time for her boyfriend, and about a million other things. The last thing she needed was to be a mom.

….

The morning was an interesting one for Payson. She had not been able to sleep the entire night, thinking about Rigo, her children, gymnastics, and Lauren's health. One issue, though, was resolved when she looked at her phone to find one new message from Rigo. She opened the text message, which read:

_Hey Payson. Im so sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to act like such a jerk. I realize you have bigger priorities at the moment and I'm fine with that. I hope we're okay. _

Payson smiled as she read the message. It looked like her and Rigo were really going to be okay. She still felt horrible, though. She didn't want it to seem like Rigo wasn't a priority of hers because he was. She just didn't know how to balance everything on one plate. She needed to figure out a way to juggle everything.

As her and Lauren were walking over to practice, she decided to take advantage of having of having a friend who was pretty experienced in the boy department, "Lauren, I have to ask you something."

"If it has anything to do with my heart, just save it."

"No, it doesn't. It's… a boy problem," she explained.

Lauren sqealed, obviously excited to talk about boys. "Finally; something juicy!" she paused. "I knew something was going on. I haven't seen him popping up everywhere you are lately."

Payson looked at her as she raised an eyebrow, "What?" Lauren continued, "He's like always around." Payson looked at her, again. "I didn't say it was a bad thing! I just feel like I see him more than I see Jake,"

"Oh yeah, speaking of Jake… what's going on between the two of you?"

She smiled as Lauren hesitated to speak," Nothing… he's just a friend!"

Payson smirked. "Mhm...with benefits, I'm assuming?"

"Alright, missy, we're not talking about my love life, we're talking about what's going on with yours. Now what's been happening between you and loverboy?" Lauren asked.

"Well, nothing is happening _anymore_, but I still feel like something is…" Payson paused, thinking of how to finish her statement.

"Wrong," Lauren finished off for her.

"Exactly, and everything has been going perfectly, but ever since my cousins came I've had to take care of them, and between them and everything else in my life, I haven't had anytime with Rigo for the past three days. I just feel really bad," she explained.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Payson explained to Lauren everything that happened, including her and Rigo's argument. She even revealed to her the text that he sent that morning.

"So, what's the problem? He said he understood and he even apologized about the way he acted."

"I get that, but why do I still feel so guilty?"

"Payson, that's normal. All you have to do is find time for everything, including Rigo but still making sure you have time for yourself,"

Payson didn't think that was possible now. Finding time for herself was the last thing that she was worried about. She was trying so hard to please everyone, but in the process, she forgot about herself and what she wanted.

She smiled. "Thanks, Lo," she said. She was so grateful for her relationship with Lauren. A few weeks ago, she never thought she would be this close to Lauren. Ever. But in these past weeks, she started to acknowledge Lauren as a sister-like figure. The more and more time they spent together, the more Payson regretted not getting to know Lauren better over the years. Payson had become the real friend Lauren never had; she actually became the_ sister_ she never had. Payson had done something that no one, except for Summer, ever did. Payson had taken time to really understand Lauren and accept her for who she was, even Lauren's friendship with Kaylie was borderline toxic. Payson's friendship with Lauren was another reason why she couldn't let Lauren take a risk with her life, and also a reason why she felt as though she could share anything with her now, including her most recent thoughts and worries.

"Hey, Lauren, I have something else to ask."

"Yeah?"

Payson hesitated, wondering how she could form this question. It was probably a question that Lauren would never expect her to ask. "How do you know when you're ready to, you know, have sex with a guy?"

Lauren stopped walking when Payson asked that question. It was _definetly_ a question that Lauren wasn't expecting to come from Payson Keeler's mouth. Payson stopped as well, and moved back to the spot where Lauren had stopped. "You're thinking about having sex with Rigo?" Lauren asked a little bit too loudly.

"Lauren, shh; be quiet," she began. She didn't want anyone hearing their conversation, "More like I'm… thinking about… thinking about doing it with Rigo. If that makes any sense."

Lauren took a deep breath, "Sorry. I'm just trying to process the fact that _The_ Payson Keeler just asked me for advice on sex!"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Lauren…."

"I'm sorry, but this is shocking for me, Pay," Lauren sighed, "Alright, alright, you want advice not reactions," Lauren said as they kept walking. "Well, you definitely have to love the guy," she paused, "Believe it or not, I loved Carter. I don't think I ever told you guys that," she admitted.

Payson shook her head as Lauren continued, "You also have to be completely sure, and make sure you're ready. Sex is a huge step, which you should be willing to take only if you're sure," Lauren stated.

Payson didn't know if she was sure, and she was not exactly in love with Rigo, yet. She knew it wasn't the right time, but Payson felt that maybe if they had sex, everything would go back to normal again; that everything would be perfect. It was a step she wasn't quite willing to take yet, but willing to consider.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know it was short, but I wanted to zero in on how Payson was feeling about this whole thing and I also wanted to fit in some PaysonLauren parts in there. As you can see, I'm trying to match up Payson's new "boy-crazedish" personality to her personality in the story (at least for now). Did you guys like my reference to Jake? I love him and Lauren together. Best couple this season. So, do you think Payson is going to lose her virginity to Rigo in this story? What do you think is going to happen? **Please Review **what you think of this story so far and what you think/want to happen. I love hearing from you guys.

Also, don't forget to sign that petition in my profile to keep MIOBI alive!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've been so busy this week! I really wanted to update but I couldn't, so I am now! Please sign that twittion if you have a Twitter to keep MIOBI at least until they go to the Olympics. I posted the link in my profile. By the way, if you haven't caught on, this is the 3rd day of their journey to the past. There's going to be quite a bit of Cindy and Chuck in this chapter. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Make it or Break It... (sarcasm)

* * *

><p>"Wiling? Willing!" Cindy exclaimed.<p>

"What's going on? Anything big happen?" Chuck asked, anxiously questioned.

"Other than our plan might be a total fail," she retorted, "then nothing much."

Chuck sighed, taking a look at the Nano HD2025 Thinker. He didn't even have to read it to know exactly what she was referring to. When he found the word 'sex' splattered on the page multiple times, he instantly knew what she was talking about. "'Did she have sex with him?"

Something clicked in Cindy. She realized that their whole plan just backfired at them. The reason why Payson was even considering having sex with Rigo was because things changed in their relationship as soon as the kids got there. "Maybe; if we don't go in and stop it before it happens," Cindy said, grabbing her lab coat. Her plan at the moment was to go to the Time Machine room, and take alittle trip to 2012 to face the problem herself. But before any of that could happen Chuck stopped her by quickly catching hold of her arm.

"Cin, wait a minute; where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to the year 2012 and fixing this myself," Cindy said, trying to free herself from his hold but he tightened his grip, making sure not to hurt her nor let her go.

"And what do you think you're going to do, huh?"

She didn't answer at first. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do _something _to stop this from happening. "I don't know, but we have to do something, Chuck."

"We are doing something, Cindy! Give it time." he raised his voice.

"Don't you get it, Chuck? We don't have time; we have to try harder." she yelled.

"You know, you are the most impatient person I've ever met," he commented.

Cindy frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means... you don't let things happen when they're suppose to damn happen, C!" At this point, Chuck was yelling, which escalated the argument even more.

Cindy was fuming and Chuck could have sworn he saw the smoke coming out of her ears. "Don't you _dare," _she paused, " So, is that what this is about? The miscarriage?"

Chuck was dumbfounded. He didn't even know how they got on this topic. One minute they were talking about something that was going on thirteen years ago and the next they were talking about something that happened two years ago. "What? This has nothing to do the miscarriage, Cindy."

"Chuck, you _know_ this has everything to do with the miscarriage! I'm not stupid." she said, stepping closer to him, "Do you not think I realize why you, yet again, didn't let me do this on my own or why I needed your permission to even attempt this in the first place?"

Instead of moving backward, he stayed in his place and held is ground, "Cindy, you think the reason why I didn't let you do this your way was because of the miscarriage? I'm serious when I say this has nothing to do with that." He wasn't even yelling anymore. He was too shocked and taken aback for him to be angry.

"Oh that it bull and you know it," she paused. "Ever since I lost our baby, you never trust me to do anything on my own. You just assume that I'll mess it up- just like I messed up the pregnancy," she remarked.

Chuck clenched his jaw, trying to keep his emotions in check. The miscarriage had always been a sore subject for the two of them. Cindy was about seven months into the pregnancy when they found out he was stillborn. They had been so devastated, especially Cindy. She barely left the house after it happened. That was two years ago, and this was the first time she had mentioned it since then. "It wasn't your fault Cindy, things like this happen."

Cindy buried her face in her hands. "But why do they happen to me?" she sobbed, "He was my baby; he was our baby. And I feel so horrible because I feel like you dont trust me to handle anything by myself," she paused, "It's not even that, though. It's the fact that I agree with you completely; I can't even trust myself to handle anything anymore."

He went over to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, "I dont think that, Cin; not at all," he assured her.

"Really?" she said looking up at him. He nodded. "So, then why don't you like me doing things by myself, anymore? Be honest, Chuck."

He sighed. "Because I don't want you to blame yourself, again, when something goes wrong," Chuck replied.

Cindy smiled. Baby or no baby, Chuck always loved her, no matter what. "You should know that Payson did some research about time travel," she said, still in his arms.

"Oh; that can't be good," he said.

"Actually... it was. It was really entertaining."

"Entertaining?"

"Do you know how much facts about time travel have changed over the past thirteen years? Watching her have a major mind-freak out about how none of this was adding up... priceless."

Chuck laughed. "I wonder how Austin is doing?"

She shrugged, finally releasing from his much-needed hug. "He seems to be taking this _alot _better than Payson, which is surprising. It's like the tables are turning."

...

If there was one thing that Austin was pretty sure of, it was that he was definitively in love with Kaylie Cruz, no doubt. He was a bit disappointed to learn that Kaylie asnt going to be spending the rest of her life with him, vice-versa, but that doesn't mean he was shocked.

Payson had taken the children out on her date with Rigo, which he was curious to see how that turned out. Though,it was nice to spend time with Kaylie again- just the two of them.

"How is it spending time with your family friends slash Payson's cousins?" she asked, while her and Austin were taking a walk around campus.

"Surprisingly well," he admitted, laughing, "I don't know about Payson, but I'm having a lot of fun with them being here. The only downfall is that I don't get to see you as often."

She smiled. "It's okay. I mean, it's not like this is permanent."

Austin only hoped. He wouldn't mind having them be here for a while, but he knew that if they stayed too long, it wouldn't be good. "Yeah, I guess. So, you don't feel neglected?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Kaylie shook her head. "It's nice having a break from you," she joked and Austin frowned, "I'm kidding! Besides, I have KP and she's been a really good friend to me which is shocking," Kaylie said.

"I'm guessing you've given up on trying to make amends with your old friends?"

She sighed. "It's not that I've given up, but maybe I'm just not so desperate anymore," she paused, changing the subject, "So what did you mean by, you don't know about Payson. Does she not like her cousins being here or something?"

"I don't know. I just feel like she's worried about this whole thing."

Kaylie shrugged as that sat down by the fountain, "You know Payson. She's against anything that could potentially get in the way of her and her gymnastics."

Austin nodded. He thought of the conversation he had with Payson yesterday at the ice cream shop, and how shocked he was about Payson's change in mentality. He started to notice that she was concentrating on boys more than usual, which could potentially get in the way of her training which he was confused about. It didn't sound like the Payson he knew, the Payson who wasn't a "normal teenager." He knew he and Payson were not that close, so it wasn't his business nor was his place to say anything, yet.

...

It was barely a date. They couldn't even have a full conversation without one of the kids commenting. Payson was starting to get annoyed. Her, Rigo, Addie, and Liam were lying on the grass looking at stars. Most of it was still her babysitting. Liam was wild the whole night, so she spent a lot of the time trying to keep him under control. Rigo didn't seem _too_ annoyed, though, which she was happy about. She was also happy that her and Rigo were okay again, but she was still mad that they couldn't just have a normal date. Now she knew how it felt to be a teenage mom. Poor Emily.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Big Ben, which happened to be Rigo's ringtone. Rigo looked at the time on his phone, "I gotta go. Big Ben is calling," he said.

Payson laughed. "I know the drill." Rigo kissed her goodnight as he left for his dorm room.

Addie watched him leave before she turned to her mother. "Mom, why does he keep kissing you? Only daddy kisses you like that."

Payson sighed. She decided that now would be the best time to tell them the truth. "Addie, you do realize that you are in the past, right?"

She just stared at Payson. "What does that mean?"

"It means that big machine you were talking about was a time machine and you are visiting us from the past. Mommy and Daddy are not married right now," she said, trying her best to explain to the five-year old what was going on.

Addison gasped dramatically. "A time machine? How cool!"

Payson laughed as Liam gasped as well, copying off of his sister. "When are we going back?" she asked.

Payson shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not for too long."

"Is that why you and Daddy look so different?"

"Yeah, we probably look different because we are younger," she suggested.

Addie jumped up and down, as she screamed, "Wait till I tell Alex and Nicole! They're never going to believe this!" She gasped again as an idea popped into her head, "Or wait till I tell my class! Do you think you can you come for show and tell?"

Payson's eyes widened. "I don't think so..."

"Aw, okay."

"Well, that's enough for today. Liam we gotta get you to back to your dad, and you both need to go to bed," Payson said getting up from the ground and taking hold of both of their hands.

...

After a long day, Liam and Austin were lying down on Austin's dorm room bed. Austin was really enjoying Liam. The more he spent time with him, the more Austin realized that the two-year old was a lot like himself.

"So, what's up, little man? Did you like spending time with your mom?" Austin asked, while his son was resting on his chest.

Liam shook his head. "I wanna play with you!"

Austin laughed. Yep, he was definitely Liam's favorite, "You don't like to play with your mom?"

"She's with that boy with the big, big hair all the time!" he said in his adorable, little voice. Austin assumed he was referring to Rigo. He was curious what he thought of his mother's boyfriend.

"What do you think of him?"

"I like you more. I don't think he likes me very much, Daddy."

Austin frowned. "Well, if he gives you trouble tell me, he has me to go through." He didn't care how much Payson liked Rigo; he wasn't going to let Rigo be rude to his children, and he had no problem letting him know that.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Did you like that chapter? Next chapter will be the start of Day 4. I know there was a lot of CindyChuck. Were you shocked about what happened with them? Anyway, not much to say. Things are going to start getting a bit more dramatic starting by next chapter, I believe. Remember to sign that Twittition. Please, Please, **Please Review**. I didn't get any reviews last chapter. Where is the love? The more reviews, the faster the updates!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm alive! I'm so (X10) sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was experiencing major writer's block for this story for a little while and I've been so busy with studying for finals and such. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It. I'll let you guys know when I do.

* * *

><p>The next day for Payson was one filled with mixed- emotions. Her and Lauren were assigned Day Two for semi-qualifications. That meant that she could still fit in time for Rigo before focusing one hundred percent on gymnastics and she was happy about that fact. She then remembered that her and Austin were going to take Addie and Liam to the park after he finishes practice. What else is new? Payson was also terrified for Lauren; the closer they got to semi-qualifications, the more Payson worried about Lauren's heart. Lauren could easily pass out in the middle of her beam routine, like Payson had seen her do many times. Payson knew as an athlete, Lauren should know her limits, and should be responsible for anything that happens. But as her friend and teammate, Payson knew it was her responsibility as well to keep her safe. After all, was it really worth letting her risking her life just for a gold medal that she may or may not win?<p>

"Lo, when are you going to see that doctor? We have semi-qualifications in _two_ days," Payson remarked. They were getting ready for an early morning practice and Payson just couldn't concentrate throughout the day if she wasn't sure about Lauren's health.

"Payson, you are being so irritating. Why do you keep pushing me to see this cardiologist? I'll go when I'll go," she said.

"I keep pushing you because I've seen you do that thing with your hands like ten times, I've seen you almost faint about fifteen times, and I've seen you _actually_ faint around five times!"

"Payson!" Lauren raised her voice, " I'm alright! I'm not going to just drop dead. I don't understand why you're even stressing about this; I'm not even stressing about this! The only person who's stressing me out is you," she paused for a second, "So, please, spare me a heart and get off my back," she said, smiling.

"Lauren…"

Lauren gave her a reprimanding look, which meant to stop talking about the situation. Payson got the hint and kept quiet.

"Besides, little Ms. Keeler has bigger problems. Have you landed your double illusion on beam, yet?" she asked. It was the one thing that she always had a leg up over Payson in—Beam. She had already landed a double illusion months ago.

"Just about. It's not perfect yet, but it's getting there." Payson rubbed her head. "Although I have other problems to worry about." Lauren's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard Payson compare her other problems to her gymnastics problems, let alone brush her gymnastics problems off that quickly.

"Which are?" Lauren asked.

"Rigo, my cousins, etc...," she explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right; how did talking to Coach Mac go?"

Payson shrugged. "Alright I guess. He said it's fine for now as long as they are kept under control."

Lauren could tell that Payson was worried about something else, which she assumed involved Rigo. "How about Rigo. How are things with him?"

Payson knew where she was going with it. "Don't worry. We didn't do anything. I'm not ready to do anything like that, yet, but I am considering it."

Lauren leaned against the door, waiting for Payson to finish up so they could leave. "Just out of curiosity; why are you even considering having sex with him?" Lauren knew there had to be a reason. Payson would never even think about considering having sex until she had her gold medal. To hear her even contemplate on breaking her promise, she knew something had to be wrong.

" I don't know. Maybe cause I feel bad I haven't spent time with him lately," she said.

As much as Lauren would love to not be the only girl who has done the cherry pop, she wasn't thinking about herself at this point, she was thinking about Payson. She knew Payson's promise to herself and surprisingly, she respected it. Out of Payson, Emily, and Kaylie, Payson was the only Rock girl who she never asked or pressured about sex. Sure, she might have mentioned her lack of hotness, but she never actually mentioned the need for Payson to lose her virginity. It was safe to say that Lauren was proud of Payson for waiting until the Olympics. Though, Lauren wasn't opposed to Payson losing her virginity, but she would prefer if she didn't. She had to find a way for Payson to consider otherwise.

"And you think sleeping with him is a solution? Just spend time with him. I don't understand what the big deal is."

Payson pulled out her phone to text Austin that they were about to leave for practice as she replied to Lauren, "My cousins are here. I can't just leave them. They are my main priority at the moment."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Pay, sometimes you could be a real people-pleaser. Do what _you _want to do, not what you think you 'should' do." Payson thought about it for a minute and decided to take Lauren's advice at least for today and do what _she_ wants to do.

….

"You need _my _help?" Lauren asked, shocked as they were in their room later on that evening. Addie and Liam were with Austin, and Payson was supposed to meet them in Austin's dorm to go the park in a few minutes.

Payson nods with a certain mischievous glint in her eye, " I need your devious mind to help me sneak out to see Rigo tonight," Payson paused, "Cause ,you know ,we're scheduled to compete on day two, so we still have a day to just relax before we need to be completely focused," Payson said, trying to not only convince Lauren, but reassure herself that what she was doing was alright. It was past curfew, and if she got caught… she would be in some serious trouble with Coach Mac.

"_Payson Keeler _wants to give up an extra day of practice to see a _boy_?" Lauren asked. Payson was really losing her mind.

"I can't help it!" Payson wined, "I just can't resist looking into his big, beautiful brown eyes tonight," she said, smiling.

Lauren just stared at her for a while. "Who are you?" she said with a small smirk on her face.

"Just help me. Please," she said, doing her best puppy-dog face.

"Okay, Okay!" Lauren jumped out of her bed and went to her closet to get a sweatshirt for Payson to wear. "Here, wear this," she said, throwing the sweatshirt at Payson.

Payson lifted an eyebrow as she caught eye of the words on the sweatshirt. "USATC… wrestling?"

"Just put on the damn sweatshirt," Lauren ordered, impatiently. She knew what Payson was insinuating. And, yes, the sweatshirt was from Jake, but Payson didn't have to know everything.

"If you say so," she sing-songed.

"Crap," Payson said after she put of the sweatshirt.

"What?"

Payson sighed. "I forgot to text Austin to tell him that I won't be able to come to the park tonight."

Lauren chuckled, "Going to the park at 8:00? That's a little sketchy, don't you think?"

Payson rolled her eyes and she got out her phone to text Austin. "It was Austin's idea. I think it's sweet that he suggested the park though," Payson defends.

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she sat back down on her bed. "Sweet?" she smirked. "You two have spending an awful amount of time together. Do I smell a love triangle? Or I guess I should say love quad if you include Kaylie," she joked.

"Shut up, Lo. Austin and I are _just_ friends. We are only spending time together because of my cousins. Besides, he is head- over- heels for Kaylie, anyway, and I really like Rigo. So the chances of me and him… impossible." Even though, technically, she was lying to herself, she still couldn't help but think that she was telling the truth. It still seemed really impossible that her and Austin actually end up together.

"Whatever you say, Pay."

…

**-Austin's POV- **

Where the hell is Payson? She was supposed to meet Addie, Liam, and I in my dorm room around this time so we could go to the park. She's probably just running late.

"When are we going to the park?" Addie asked.

"I don't know," I began, "Your mom is supposed to meet us here right about now, but I don't know where she is," I explained.

"I wanna go now," Liam stated.

"We will, bud. I'm sure your mom is on her way right now." I said, as I patted his head. I'm really getting accustomed to this kid. He's only been here for four days, but I felt like I've known him for all of my life. I felt my pants vibrate; which I assume is my phone and I pray that it's Payson calling or texting.

Thank Jesus that it's a text from Payson. I read the text in my head, which read:

**Hey, Austin. Im sooo sorry, but I can't come to the park today. I have something else really important to do. Hope you guys have fun! :)**

That's just great with an extra scoop of sarcasm. I love hanging out with the kids, but for some reason the Four Musketeers (the corny name Addie made up for the four of us) are never the same except if Keeler is there. Oh well, what can I do? She probably had to practice her Double Illusion; she did mention she was trying to land it, and semi-qualifications are coming up. I'd rather her focus on her gymnastics, anyway. I sighed. "Well kids, it looks like it's just the three of us today."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And then I give you a short chapter after that long break. Bitch move. That's how the next couple chapters are going to be unfortunately, though, due to cliffhangers and such in the story. So, looks like Payson is deciding to ditch her 'family' over her boyfriend. Wonder how that's going to turn out. It was really hard for me to write Payson this way, but as I said, I'm trying to match it up with the show (hence the lines I stole). Her behavior has a purpose here though, so don't get mad at me. She'll learn her lesson.<p>

So, as I said, I've been having major writer's block for this story; there are a couple major storylines coming up in this, but I am also very open to any ideas.

If you guys haven't read the one shot I wrote over my break from this story, you should definitely read it. It's a future-fic and there are multiple pairings in it, and I think you guys will enjoy it, especially you, **Paystin4life**.

**Please Review **with a double- cherry on top. I love hearing feedback, good or bad. Tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen, any critiques, or how much you like the story so far. Like I said, I'm open to ideas, so go ahead and feel free to press that blue button right below.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's summer! That means more updates (hopefully). This chapter is going to be extremely short because I left it on a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

* * *

><p>Austin didn't understand how Payson could have the slightest resistance to these children. He felt like a loser hanging out with a five year old and a two year old, but for the most part he really didn't care. He understood that Payson had other priorities other than them, but so did Austin. He had just as many worries as Payson did, but she was acting as if she was the only one of the two of them with things to worry about. Austin was trying to convince himself that Payson couldn't come because of her gymnastics, but Austin wasn't stupid. He knew that Payson wanted to do other things; probably hang out with Rigo. He was learning more and more about Payson everyday; maybe even more than she was learning about herself. It was obvious that Payson had changed quite a bit over past few weeks they were here at the USATC. A month ago, maybe gymnastics would have been the excuse, but it was obvious gymnastics wasn't the only interest on Payson's mind anymore. It was both a good and a bad thing.<p>

He was starting to wonder why he even cared, or why this was bothering so much. It was then that it dawned on him that he really cares for this girl.

"Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom," Addie stated to Austin. Austin, Liam, and Addie were at a restaurant near campus, where they went to after the park.

"Alright. Can you go by yourself?" Austin asked. Giving a five year old that opportunity was probably not the best option, he thought, but he wasn't about to enter the ladies' bathroom. He had too much man pride for that.

Addie nodded as she hopped off of her seat and fled off to the bathroom. Austin watched her leave, and continued to eat his lobster salad while still keeping an eye on the bathroom door, incase he recognized anything sketchy going on.

Austin lifted his head to look at his son. "Do you want any of this? It's really good," he offered. Liam opened his mouth before Austin reached over to feed him some of his salad.

…

She's gathered up enough evidence. It was so obvious. She had her eye on Payson Keeler for years, but she had never noticed her ever being pregnant. Despite all of that, she had enough evidence to tell that she had to be pregnant before, and the father was obviously Austin Tucker. She didn't know whether to rat her out like she always does, but decided that she would save this information for when she would need it for blackmail, instead. She knew it; Payson Keeler and Austin Tucker are definitely parents.

…

"….so, then you told Mommy that you would cook for the night, and then we ate it and it tasted so bad. I almost threw up," Addie explained one of the stories from the future.

Austin laughed. "I shouldn't have even tried to cook. I'm surprised no one died while eating from my cooking," he paused, "Alright, squirts, I got a question to ask."

Payson had specifically told him not to ask them about what happened at the Olympics, but he would take it as payback for ditching them for, most likely, Rigo.

"Do you guys happen to know how the 2012 Olympics turned out?"

Liam answered him, but instead of answering him about the Olympics, he told Austin something else that was on his mind, "Something hurts," he wined.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked to his son.

Liam shook his head. "I don't feel too good, daddy."

Addie looked at him worriedly, "Liam, your lips are getting really big,"

Austin was confused. He didn't know what to do, but to keep asking questions. But before he could ask anything, he noticed that the toddler was having a difficult time breathing. Austin quickly rushed over to the boy's side and picked him up from his seat; before he knew it, Liam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. He was unconscious. "Liam!" Austin and Addie shouted in shock.

The rest of it was a blur to Austin, and before he knew it, paramedics surrounded them. It took him until they were in the ambulance on the way to the emergency room for him to realize what really just happened.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Any thoughts about who is onto Payson and Austin's secret and any thoughts as to what's wrong with Liam?<p>

By the way, I just started a new Austin/Payson story (yes, it will be a romance). It's called _Another Twisted Family Reunion. _So, Paystin shippers should definitely check that story out.

**Please Review!** Tell me what your thoughts are about what you think is going to happen or about anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so if you haven't watched Season 3 yet, you might be confused on a particular character in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>If she looked up 'Busted' in the dictionary, Payson was sure she could find her face written all over the page. The minute she came back to a pissed off Coach Mac, she knew exactly what was going on. She was busted. Someone must have told him, or at least hinted to him that she snuck out past curfew. There was no way he found out on his own. Immediately, she regretted it, especially when he announced that her and Lauren would go tomorrow, Day One, instead of Day Two. It wasn't fair that her mistakes had to affect Lauren as well. Of course the minute Coach Mac left the room, she apologized to Lauren, but Lauren didn't seem to mind too much. After all, Lauren had done far more things to Payson than Payson did to Lauren.<p>

None of that compared to the feeling she had when the younger gymnast confronted her about a particularly secretive subject. It was when Payson was returning back to her room after going to the kitchen to get a water bottle that Wendy said from behind her, "It's such a shame what happened tonight," she paused as Payson jumped a little bit. She knew who it was by the voice, but she was not expecting anyone to be behind her. Payson turned on her heel to face Wendy as she elaborated, "You know, with the whole getting moved up to tomorrow thing. That really sucks."

"Yeah, well, I'm assuming someone must've told him. I mean, how else would he find out?"

"I wonder who would do something like that?" Wendy asked along with her creepy, mischievous smile. It freaked Payson out. Wendy always acted a little _too _nice, and Payson couldn't help but always think she had something up her sleeve.

"Most likely the same person who has been ratting us out this whole time," Payson suggested.

"Well, you can rest assured it wasn't me," Wendy added with her signature smile.

With that, Wendy turned around to go back to her room, as did Payson. Wendy turned back around as she continued, "I get it, though."

Payson lifted an eyebrow as she faced Wendy again, "Get what?"

"Why you've been so off your game," Wendy explained.

Payson frowned as she retorted, "I haven't been off my game."

"Well, I mean… everybody can tell you've been less focused lately." Everybody? Everybody, including who? Payson wondered.

"But I totally get it," Wendy began, "I would be the same way if I had two kids to raise," she continued.

"Those are my cousins," Payson asserted.

Wendy inched closer to Payson as she said, "Oh yes that's right. Addison and Liam Keeler, right?"

Payson nodded. "That's right." Payson could tell that Wendy knew more than she should. Her best bet was to lie as much as she could.

"Of course…because it wouldn't make any sense for it to be… Addison and Liam Tucker, would it Payson?"

Shit. What could Wendy possibly know? How much could she know? If Wendy knew this had anything to do with time travel, she should be more freaked out than this, but Payson had to remember to keep her cool and just follow the plan. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Wendy smiled as she taunted, "Payson, Payson… I know more than you think I do." Payson opened her mouth to reply, but Wendy cut in again, "But don't worry. I won't breathe the word to Coach," she said, ending her statement with a wink.

Payson didn't even realize when Wendy had left to go back to her room. She was in such shock that she couldn't even think. She would have been still in a stage of shock if she didn't get an unexpected text from Austin.

Her eyes grew big as she read the shocking text from Austin. At that point, she could care less about anything else. She had bigger problems to face.

…

As soon as she read the text from Austin, Payson rushed over to the emergency room. When she entered the building, there was a lot of ruckus going on, and she didn't even know what to do. She somehow found her way to Liam's room. Maybe getting help from someone or roaming around the E.R.; a lot had happened that day, she couldn't even remember. Before she could enter the room, a doctor quickly stopped her, "Excuse me, ma'am, are you a relative?"

"Yes, I'm his… I'm his mother," Payson hesitated. She caught the face of the slightly confused doctor and Payson knew exactly why. Even though she acted quite mature for her age, she didn't always look it. "We had him young."

"No judgments," he said. The doctor held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Montgomery. I've been caring for your son."

Payson shook his hand as she worriedly asked, "Nice to meet you. How is he?"

Dr. Montgomery looked at the door of the room. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" He suggested before opening the door for Payson.

When Payson entered Liam's hospital room, her eyes were drawn to the two year old helplessly unconscious on his bed. She noticed the other figures in the room. Austin was sitting on one of the chairs beside Liam's bed, carrying a wide-awake Addie on his lap.

"Hey," she said to Austin as she entered the room. Well, it wasn't exactly to anyone specific. She was more focused on getting over to her son.

"Hey, Pay," Austin answered.

"Hi Mom," Addie said.

Payson gave them both a sympathetic smile. She didn't really know why she did, but Austin seemed to because he gave her the same one back.

"Hey Liam," Payson began. She knew speaking to him wouldn't help, but she has seen in movies where someone special speaks to the patient and they all of a sudden become conscious again. It was stupid, but it was worth a shot. "Mommy's here," she said while kindly caressing his cheek.

After she had a moment with her son, who obviously didn't seem like he wasn't going to wake up just by her simple touch, she started speaking to Austin, "What happened?"

He shrugged as he answered, "We don't know. He just fainted at the restaurant. The doctor is going to come in with the diagnosis soon. He said he had an idea of what caused him to faint, though."

Payson sighed. "Well, I guess all we can do is wait now."

"By the way, if the doctor asks, your name is Jen and my name is Beck. Beck and Jen Tucker."

She furrowed her eyebrows together as she asked, "Why the fake names?" It was funny; Payson lied more with Austin than she had with anyone else in her entire life. For someone she wasn't really that close to, it was an odd thing to think about. Then again, it was hard for her to think about a hundred other things about her and Austin.

"Easy. If we use our real names, someone could easily put two and two together. They'll know about our little situation, at least part of it, and if it leaks out into the gymnastics world… "

"Unfortunately, that ship has sailed," Payson muttered, but Austin heard exactly what she said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'll explain later," she said as she doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs... Tucker?"

Austin nodded, but Payson shook her head and answered, "Hi Dr. Montgomery, and no, it's Ms. Keeler... Jen Keeler." She knew she couldn't say she was married because of the simple fact that she wasn't wearing a ring. So, when she glimpsed at Austin's puzzled expression, she tapped her ring finger, making sure the doctor wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "How are you Mr. Tucker and Ms. Keeler?"

"Good," they answered simultaneously.

He smiled as he looked down to Addie. "And how are you?"

"I'm okay," she said, "But can you tell us what's wrong with my brother?"

The doctor chuckled as he brought out Liam's file. "A little impatient, are we?"

"Very," they all answered at the same time.

Doctor Montgomery looked at them oddly before he laughed again and said, "And a little bit of family telepathy, I see. "

Payson knew that the doctor was trying to make them more comfortable because they were obviously tense and nervous, but all she really wanted was to know what was wrong with her son.

"Okay, so back to Liam. Based on the information you two have told me of what had happened and other tests we've run, it seems as though he had an anaphylactic reaction to something he ate. We injected epinephrine into him a little while ago, so he should be okay."

Austin was confused; he was pretty smart, but some of the words that were being said to him sounded like a foreign language, a subject he was never good at. "Excuse me, but what's an anphat-whatever reaction."

He laughed before further explaining, "An anaphylactic reaction is just another name for a severe allergic reaction."

"And what is it that you pumped into him?" Payson asked.

"Epinephrine, which is just adrenaline."

"But allergic reaction to what?" she asked.

Finally, Addie came into the conversation. "He's only allergic to shellfish."

Austin's eyes widened as Payson nodded, "Oh yes, he's only allergic to shellfish, but I'm sure he didn't eat any, right?" She said, glaring at Austin. She didn't know he was allergic to shellfish, but it would look highly sketchy if his sister knew what he was allergic to but his mother didn't.

Austin wanted to just shoot himself in the foot. The reason why Liam was in the hospital was because of him. It was his fault entirely. "I might have given him some of my lobster salad?" he admitted.

Payson rolled her eyes and rubbed her head as Addie exclaimed, "Dad!"

"Well, he's very lucky. Anaphylaxis can be life threatening. Thankfully, his wasn't that severe, but you have to be very careful what you feed him," Dr. Montgomery advised.

The two parents nodded as the doctor spoke again, "Now we're just going to check him out and run a couple more tests. All visitors actually can't be in the room at this time. I'm sorry."

"Okay. No problem," Payson said, giving Liam a sweet, little kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Austin and Addie left the room as well, heading toward the waiting room area. As Payson and Austin took a seat next to each other and Addie headed for the toys, Payson asked, "Austin, how could you let this happen?"

He frowned. "So, this is just all my fault now?" He knew it was mostly his fault, but he didn't think he should take all the blame.

"Who else? _You_ gave him the lobster," she pointed out.

"How the hell was I suppose to know he was allergic to lobster? I bet you would have made the same mistake."

"Well, it seemed as though Addie knew. You could have asked her."

"She was in the bathroom at the time. I didn't think I needed permission to give my son a little bit of food," he defended, "And since _someone _was completely A-wall…"

"Oh alright go ahead. Make this my fault," she said sarcastically. "See this is exactly the reason why I find it hard to believe that we end up together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did some research…"

"Oh my God! Can you stop listening to the facts for once?"

"Austin, just hear me out!" she began, "I did some research about time travel and I found that the people in the past won't be able to speak to you or even _see _you," she paused pointing to Addie, "_Clearly_, we can see them."

Austin rolled his eyes. How could it be that the person who believed this whole thing the most was the person who ended up believing this the least? "Is it really that hard to believe that we actually end up together? That we fall in love, get married, and have children. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Maybe because we fight like this and we're not even together, yet!"

"Or maybe because we never took the time to try to become friends. Maybe that's the key to our relationship. Ever think about that?"

She shook her head. "I guess you're right."

Austin sighed. "So, what did you mean by 'that ship has sailed'?" he asked.

Payson thought back to a few minutes ago when they spoke about their secret leaking out into the gymnastics world, then she thought back to her awkward and terrifying conversation with Wendy. "Wendy knows."

A million questions were going through Austin's mind at that point. A lot more that were important than the question he decided to ask first. "Wait. Wendy as in Little Miss Sunshine Wendy?"

Payson laughed. "I'm guessing Kaylie told you about our little ball of spirit?"

"She didn't have to. She goes around campus asking people if she wants any of her extra homemade _cookies," _he paused as Payson let out a laugh, "If that's not sunshine, then I don't know what is." There was one thing that Payson knew about Austin and he had one of the best sense of humors. Speaking on a more serious note, he asks, "How much does she know?"

She shrugged. If Wendy knew that much, there was a large possibility she knew all of it, but just wasn't telling Payson. "As far as I know, she only knows the half of it. She knows they're our children; that's about it."

"So, she doesn't know that they're from the future?"

Payson shook her head before Austin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he mumbled.

She frowned as she noted, "This is still bad, you know. I mean what if she tells Coach."

"Tell Coach?" he began,"Tell him what? That Payson and Austin have children which we obviously never had, yet?"

"Yeah, you're right; that doesn't make sense. But what if she knows about the other half and tells Coach."

He laughed at her worry when he said. "And you think anyone would actually believe that we have kids who came from the future?"

"We did."

"We didn't really have much of a choice," he countered.

She laughed, realizing how little of a matter this was. "You're right. I should be worrying about semi-qualifications tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you were scheduled for Day Two."

"I was," she paused, "but things happened."

Austin looked at her. "What happened?"

Payson sighed before admitting,"I snuck out to spend some time with Rigo past curfew, and I got busted."

"Ah. So I'm assuming Rigo was the other really important thing?"

She looked at him with guilt written all over her face, which Austin found quite amusing. "Relax, Pay. I knew you ditched us for Rigo."

"You knew?"

Austin nodded. "I'm not _that _stupid," he paused, "Maybe I've gotten to know you more than you think I have." she let out a slight smile as he continued, "I just feel bad that you got busted over a relationship that's sort of just a fling."

"What do you mean? Rigo and I's relationship is a lot more than just a fling. It's... pretty serious," she said with a smile.

Austin frowned, sitting up straighter in his seat. "It's already serious? You guys have only known each other for what four weeks, and then you have to leave after the eighth week and you guys won't see each other till London. That doesn't sound realistic, to be honest."

"Well, he's going to visit me in Boulder when we get back."

Austin's eyes widened. "Woah. Don't you think it's a bit early to be making such plans?"

It was really none of his busy, Payson thought. "I know, but we're just trying to set it up in a way that our relationship is going to work."

"Seems like you're setting up for your relationship to fail," he muttered.

She frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Excuse me?"

Austin shrugged. "I'm just saying. Long distance relationships don't tend to work too often, especially when you've only known the person for a month prior, and extra especially when you're both athletes."

"No offense, Austin, but I don't think it's really any of your business," she retorted.

"No offense, Pay, but I think it is. Your future is technically my future."

"That still doesn't mean you're the boss of me," she snarled.

"No one said I'm the boss of you," he sighed, "I'm just trying to protect you." he paused, "I just don't think this relationship of yours is going to work after these eight weeks."

"Oh, and do I criticize you and Kaylie's relationship?" Before he could reply, she said, "No. I don't. You know why? Cause it's none of my business, therefore, my relationship is none of your business." Finishing that statement, Payson got out of her seat and headed downstairs to get coffee to make sure the argument didn't escalate.

Austin sighed as he sunk his head into his hands. He started another argument again mainly because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He knew it was none of his business, but for some reason he felt like it still was. He felt as though if Payson got hurt, he would get hurt too because of the simple fact that he couldn't watch that happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of you guessed it right about Liam's condition.I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **Please Review**!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been so behind on this story. I promise I'll try harder to update more. Unfortunately, this chapter is pretty short. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>As much as she hated to admit this to herself, she knew there was a high possibility he was right. She was living in a fairytale if she thought any of this was realistic. After all, she's only known Rigo for a few weeks. Making such plans with him was not only unrealistic but also highly dangerous.<p>

With her coffee in her hand, Payson made her way back up to the waiting room where Austin and Addie were. She also knew it was also wrong of her to walk out the way she did. She's never been a drama queen, but she's been acting a whole lot like one lately, and about a zillion other things.

Entering the waiting room area, Payson paused, wondering what exactly to say. She made her way over to Austin who was lowered in his seat, bouncing his foot on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, while sitting down, "for walking out like that; it was totally uncalled for."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. Maybe it is none of my business," Austin paused, "I guess I just have a big mouth."

She laughed. "Me too." They took a long pause before she asked, "So, you really think Rigo and I's relationship isn't going to work?"

He shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say it's definitely not going to work, but the odds aren't exactly in your favor."

Payson nodded, taking it all in. She looked at him in the eyes, as she asked, "Do you not like Rigo?" It was a question she was wondering for a couple of days, and she was dreading the answer.

Austin was trying to figure out whether the question was out of pure curiosity or if she was seeking permission; either way he was going to be honest with her. "He's cool. I guess I don't mind him," he admitted.

She noticed he never really answered her question, so she couldn't help but further question him. "But you don't like him." It came out more of a statement. The way she took him not fully answering her question was that he was trying to avoid it.

"Honestly, I don't really know him," he answered. He wanted to continue and remark that she didn't really know Rigo either, but he knew that would just start another argument. It wasn't worth it.

Payson nodded, not really knowing what to say or how to reply to it. He was right, again. She never really made an effort for the two to get to know each other; it wasn't fair to anyone. "Addie was quite the big sister today. You know, mentioning the whole allergy thing. Pretty impressive for a five year old," she remarked, changing the subject.

Austin looked at the five year old playing with the toys. Even having known the kids for a few days, he had really grown to know and love them like he'd been with them for years. "Yeah, she's so protective of her little brother," he commented.

"It's really sweet," she smiled, "She definitely gets it from me," Payson boasted.

"_You_? Uh, have you seen me with my little sister?"

"No… but have you seen me with Becca? There is no way she doesn't get it from me."

"Doubt it," he playfully denied.

She laughed as she noted, "Gosh, we argue like a-"

"Like a married couple," he continued.

"Exactly. I guess it makes sense, though, since technically we are," she said.

Austin smirked. It was nice to see Payson finally coming to terms with the fact that she was going to end up with him.

"I have a question for you, Keeler," he said, sitting up in his seat. "And you have to be completely honest with me, just like I was honest with you when you asked if I liked Rico."

"You know, his name really isn't that hard to remember."

"Yeah… well I think I like Rico better."

Payson rolled her eyes as she said, "Whatever. Just continue."

"Alright. I know this is irrelevant and stupid but I can't relax unless I know," he began," Did you sneak out because you didn't want me to find out or just because of curfew?" It really was an irrelevant, but he was truly curious to see if she cared as much about him as he did about her. If she did it just because of curfew and not because she was afraid of Austin finding out, it most likely meant she didn't give a shit about him or whatever he felt.

She sighed. "Both," Payson answered honestly.

Austin couldn't help but smile a little bit, but forced himself to change his expression when her attitude changed to remorse. She looked down as she said, "I'm sorry, Austin, for ditching you guys. I shouldn't have done it," she began, "I'm usually not the type of girl who does these types of things. Now I know what happens when I turn into one of those stupid, teenage girls who sneak out at night to see a boy."

"Everybody makes mistakes, Pay, don't sweat it," he said, giving her a sympathetic smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

Once Austin said that, a particular person popped into her mind. "I'm going to talk to Kaylie tomorrow, by the way."

Austin smiled. "You are?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yeah. We've been through so much together as teammates and as friends, and being this close to the Olympics… I can't blow it over one silly mistake that she did," she explained, "It's not fair to us or the team if I keep ignoring her," Payson paused, "It's not fair to anybody."

"So, you forgive her for what she did?"

"You mean for what she didn't do," she corrected, "And I'm just going to do what I did with Lauren. I'm forgiving, but I'm not forgetting. She was trying to protect me and I get that, but protection sometimes does more harm than good and in this case that's exactly what it did."

He smirked as he looked down at Payson. "Payson, I have this funny feeling that you've forgiven Kaylie for a while now."

Payson smiled, looking back up at him. "Wow. You've grown to know me a little too well," she joked, "Of course I've forgiven her a long time ago. You think that I would forgive Lauren that quickly but not Kaylie? Lauren did a horrible thing, but she's learned her lesson. Kaylie thinks that saying sorry a few times and being excessively nice to me is going to do something, but it's not."

"So, because Kaylie didn't learn her lesson, you're going to re-teach it to her. Smart," he said, impressed.

Payson slapped her hand on her forehead. Why would she ever talk about her problems with Kaylie with Kaylie's boyfriend? "Oh God… Why in the world did I share all of that with you?"

"Because you want to confide in me?"

"Yeah but you're Kaylie's boyfriend. I'm sure that breaks some type of code."

"No, you were right. Kaylie needs to be taught a lesson, and you're doing a great job at it. It's not like you said anything bad about her anyway. Pay, you can confide in me whenever, whatever even if it's about Kaylie."

And from there on, Payson had no problem taking him up on that offer.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: That's the end of Day 4! Again, I'm sorry about the lack of updates and the chapter being so short, but I've been super busy. I thought I'd have so much time during the summer to update but it turns out that is not the case. For all of you who read <em>Another Twisted Family Reunion,<em> I will be updating that soon.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have been so wound up with the Olympics this week. I almost cried when Team USA won gold (of happiness), and when Jordyn didn't make it to the All-Around. I'm also so obsessed with Gabby Douglas. Anyway, I love Austin and Payson's convo this chapter- another one of those friendship moments. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>"I have no clue what I'm going to do." Payson stated nervously, as she paced across her dorm room the next day.<p>

"Do what you think is right," Austin suggested.

She stopped in her tracks as she rolled her eyes. "That's not much help, Austin," she began, "I'm just afraid that what I think is right might not be the right thing to do," Payson said. Austin could hear the pure worry and fear in her voice, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She was being put in a tough situation, one similar to what he has been through.

"Did you talk to anyone else about this? Like Rico?"

"It's," Payson was about to correct him once again on Rigo's name, but realized it wasn't going to make a difference anyway. Austin messing up Rigo's name had become kind of their thing. "Never mind," she said. "I talked to him. He pretty much gave me the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear."

"So there is something you want to hear?"

"Yeah, I mean, I want to hear that I what I think is right is what I should do." She knew that Lauren was responsible for her own health, but Payson felt it was her responsibility as a friend to do something about it. There was no way she was going to let Lauren do any more gymnastics until her heart was fixed, and because it was her day of semi-qualifications, she didn't have much time to make a decision on whether she would or not.

"You really need someone to tell you that? It looks like you already made up your mind yourself."

"Well, after what Rigo told me… I don't know; maybe I shouldn't do what I think is right."

"What did he tell you?"

She sighed. "He told me to do nothing. He told me I'm not responsible for Lauren's career," Payson explained.

If Austin could, he would definitely give Rigo a piece of his mind. He didn't know what kind of person would try and give that type of advice. Honestly, if Austin could he would give Rigo a black eye. It made him cringe imagining if he were on Rigo's team and he had a life threatening disease; the fact that Rigo would do nothing about it pissed him off. "He told you that?"

"Which is the reason we're not speaking to each other. Honestly, Austin, I just need someone to tell me their opinion. "

Scratching his neck with his index finger, Austin offers, "Well, if you want, I can give you some advice."

Payson shook her head. "Nah, its okay. I don't want to get in a fight with you, too. We have too many responsibilities together." She noted, gesturing to Addie and Liam who were napping in her room. "Besides, I think the best option would be getting advice from someone who was in a situation like mine, which is pretty hard to find."

Austin cleared his throat. Clearly, she had forgotten what had happened months ago. Although, something like that was hard to forget.

She looked at him oddly, knowing that he was signaling her to something; she just didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, something clicked, and she instantly felt bad. "Oh my God, Austin! I am so sorry. How could I forget about the whole Kaylie situation?" She was happy, though. Austin could give he the advice she needed. "Please, Please, Please give me as much advice as possible. As you can see… I'm dying here."

Austin chuckled; she was desperate. "Well, it's gonna sound harsh, but the way I see it is, how is she going to fulfill her Olympic dreams if she's dead?" he remarked, "The Olympics are gonna be around for a while, Payson, but her life might not."

"So it is my responsibility?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you. But personally, I wouldn't have felt right if I knew Kaylie was in trouble and I didn't do anything.

"But Lauren is going to hate me."

"I feel as though a friend should always be willing to sacrifice their friendship to save their friend's life. That's what friends are for."

She smiled slightly, but her eyes twinkled in a way Austin had never seen before, like she discovered something she didn't realize before.

Now Payson was starting to see why her and Austin might actually have a future together. They had a lot more in common than she thought. "Thank you so much, Austin. Now I can actually focus on my gymnastics."

"How's that Double Illusion coming along?"

"Good. The dismount gets a bit shaky here and there, but it's pretty much perfect. How's your Triple Back?"

"It's alright. I think I need something even better, though if I want to really shock the committee."

She smirked. "So… Mr. Dangerous wants to go even more dangerous."

"If it's possible."

"You can do this, Austin," she began, looking straight at him, " You are probably one of the most talented gymnasts I've ever met. Don't ever doubt yourself."

He smiled. "I can say the same for you. You've got this in the bag."

This moment. This moment right here, Payson Keeler realized that Austin Tucker was not just a guy who she knew she would have a future with; he was her friend.

…

Semi-qualifications was one of the most nerve-racking events of Payson's life. The feeling of not knowing if you impressed them enough, the feeling when she didn't exactly nail her dismount, and the feeling when her best friend felt betrayed by her.

Payson didn't know what compelled her to stop Lauren's routine like that and inform the committee to not let her do it. She was going to tell the committee earlier on in private, but for some reason she couldn't do it. When she did bring herself to do it, it was definitely the wrong time. At least it wasn't too late because she saved her best friend's life.

The worst part of the day was seeing Lauren on her hospital bed, screaming at the top of her lungs at Payson, saying she never ever wanted to see her again. It killed her that Lauren got Payson's motives all wrong. The fact that Lauren thought Payson did what she did just so that Lauren wouldn't make the team and she would, was the worst feeling in the world. She couldn't explain the guilt she felt of the possibility of ruining Lauren's Olympic dreams. Maybe Rigo was right; maybe it wasn't Payson's place to do what she did.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I just noticed that this story is actually almost done; it's so weird to think about. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I have to work on the next chapter of Another Twisted Family Reunion; I have so many Tuckers I have to write in for that one.<p>

**Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Time for another update, finally! I wanted to update last week, but it was quite a tough week for me, so I am going to update today instead. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>"She hates me," Payson said, running into Austin's arms in his dorm room where he and the kids were. One look at Payson and Austin could already tell she had been crying, and she didn't even have to tell him why. He knew.<p>

"No, no she doesn't."

"Yes she does. I was right; she doesn't want to ever see me again, Austin, and it's all my fault," she blubbered in between words.

"Payson, you did what was best."

"No," she corrected, "I did what I _thought _was best, and what I was thought was best was wrong. This was exactly what I was afraid of, Austin. I'm so stupid. I never should have said anything," she said. "I should have just listened to Rigo."

Austin clenched his teeth and discreetly balled his fists as he said, "Payson, you did the right thing. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"If I did the right thing, then why is my friend on a hospital bed right now, hating my guts more than ever, never wanting to see me again, huh? And on top of that, she thinks that I ruined her dreams. She thinks I did what I did _on purpose._"

"In years to come, I guarantee she'll thank you for this, Pay."

There was a long pause as Payson took a seat on Austin's bed. "I'm just tired. I'm tired of the pressure, the guilt, the multiple priorities. I used to be able to handle everything, but lately I just haven't been able to juggle everything. How do you do it all , Austin?"

He shrugged. It felt good, though—the conversation. As much as he hated seeing her this way, she was finally opening up to him. That was something to be happy about. "Sometimes you gotta just relax, Payson, and breathe. Pay, I know you think you're the worst person in the world right now. Trust me, I've been there. But you did what you did because you thought it would help Lauren. Whether it was the best decision or not, it was the right one because your thoughts weren't selfish."

Payson smiled at Austin as she wiped her tears with her sleeve and he could notice that same glint in her eye from yesterday, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Austin, I know I've never told you this before, but you are an amazing guy. You know that right?"

He smirked. "I had a feeling."

"Kaylie is really lucky to have you," she added. He smiled. Austin didn't know what in the world made him have the feeling he was feeling at that moment. Relief maybe? Content? Probably mostly happiness, but whatever it was felt so damn good. "By the way, where is Kaylie?" she continued. Things needed to be settled that day, and Payson was going to make sure it was.

…

"Hey, Kaylie," Payson said as Kaylie went sat next to Payson at the coffee shop, "Thanks so much for meeting me."

"No problem, Payson. So what's up?"

"I'm sorry, Kaylie."

Kaylie was confused. The last thing she expected was for Payson to be the one apologizing to her. "….for?"

She sadly shrugged. "For not forgiving you earlier, I guess."

"Payson, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you, but you have to understand why I did it."

"You were trying to protect me," she said, "I understand. I really do."

"You do?"

She nodded as her voice quavered, "I do. After this whole Lauren thing, I get it and I can actually relate. I was just trying to teach you a lesson and maybe the lesson was being taught longer than it should have."

Tears welled up in Kaylie's eyes as relief came over her. She has to ask, though, "I'm sorry, Payson, no offense, but are you just apologizing cause you need a friend because Lauren won't talk to you?"

She deserved that. She deserved to be questioned for her intentions. The convenience of her timing didn't look good. "I can understand why you would think that, Kay, but I just… I really miss you. Not because Lauren is in the hospital, hating me but because I honestly really do miss you. I mean, Kaylie, we're not just friends, we're _teammates_ and whether we like it or not, we need each other and we can't afford to get mad at each other over something as petty as this. Now's not the time," Payson admitted.

"So, how have you been, really? I know after what Lauren said..." Kaylie trailed off. They had seen each other every day since the beginning of their fight, yet this was the first time either of them had really had a conversation like this since then. It felt nice.

"I've been okay. It's been a tough week in general, but I'm managing."

"How are your cousins? Austin talks a lot about them. It's really sweet."

"He does?"

Kaylie nodded, "Like _all _the time, especially that little one. It's crazy," Smiling, she noted, "I really think he's going to make a great father one day, whenever that is."

Payson smiled and nodded. "I do too," she agreed. And it was the truth. Payson was no longer afraid of starting a life with Austin whenever that would be. She knew that everything would eventually work out either way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you liked that one! I know it was kind of short. Payson and Kaylie finally made up, which also means the story is almost done. There are two more chapters. The next chapter is an actual chapter and the chapter after that will be a taken place in 2025 (you get to meet future Austin and Payson) and there will be flashbacks too. :)<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Kind of depressing to think this is the second to last chapter of this story. Now all my writing time will be put into school and Another Twisted Family Reunion. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>Cindy and Chuck stayed reclined in their lab seats, yawning. They had been waiting hours for the time to be up, but every time they check their watch, there was still a lot more time left.<p>

Chuck sat up from his seat and asked his wife, "How much time is left, Cindy?"

Cindy looked at her watch and translated hours to the amount of days they were in 2012. She smiled as she sighed relief. "Time is up. We can finally bring them back."

"Did we complete our mission?"

She shrugged as she went over to her Nano HD2025 Thinker. "Only one way to find out," she said, pointing to the machine.

Both their hearts beat like a trip-hammer. This was it—if they failed, there was a chance their careers would be over. All of this was a huge risk that they were willing to take. Before she looked at the screen, she spun her chair around to face her husband and said, "You know, no matter what happens, I do know they've both learned from this experience. They've really helped each other out with their problems and I don't even think they realize it. It's helped their relationship so much. Not only with them, but," she hesitated, "Chuck, I really think this has helped us, too." She didn't even have to explain; he knew. "So, whether or not this works out, it was for the better."

He nodded. "Very risky, but definitely for the better," he paused, "Are you ready?"

"I think I am," she said, before turning over to the machine.

"You know what," Chuck said, going over the Nano HD2025 Thinker. "We don't need this, Cindy." He turned off the machine, as Cindy gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Cindy, we don't need this stupid thing to tell us whether or not what we did was justifiable. We did what we thought needed to be done, and if Dan doesn't think it was good enough, then," he hesitated, "then so be it. I mean, don't get me wrong, _hopefully _we didn't fail our mission, but if we did, then whatever."

Whatever? That was a new term Cindy heard from her husband. He was usually so gung-ho about his experiments, but this was new. "We still have to bring them back, though."

"Of course."

…

Payson ran into Austin's dorm, ignoring the curious men's gymnastics team. "Austin!" She barged into his room, and looked straight at him. She looked a little deranged at first to Austin. "What do you mean they're lost?"

"They're," he hesitated. "I can't find them."

She bent over in grief then slowly made her way back up while saying, "Austin, you were supposed to be taking care of them."

"I was! I literally went to the bathroom for a minute and they were gone by the time I came out."

Her vision blurred as she started to become lightheaded. The Olympic hopefuls scattered frantically in the room as they searched everywhere. They really searched _everywhere—_the bathroom, behind the curtains, under the bed, in the other rooms, the closet; Austin was even desperate enough to look in his drawer. Some time while they were looking, Payson said aloud, "Guys, if this is some kind of joke you're pulling on us. Please stop; it's not funny."

No answer. Finally, Payson asked, "Do you think maybe your roommates were trying to play a joke on you?"

He collapsed on his bed, answering, "Doubt it."

"…Do you think?"

Austin nodded; he came up with that conclusion even before Payson had arrived; he tried to convince himself it wasn't true, but it was the only logical explanation.

Payson's heart sank to the floor as she was in a loss for words. She quietly took a seat next to Austin on his bed. She was flustered and quite crushed.

After a few minutes of them trying to take it all in, she admitted, "I can't believe they're gone. I was really getting used to them being here. I was starting to really love those kids."

He soothingly rubbed her back. It felt like someone stabbed a knife right through their chests; the feeling you get when you lose someone you love. "I know, Pay. We'll see them again soon. It's not the end."

"At least next time we'll get to keep them for longer than a week," she paused, "It's just all so sudden."

"So, what now? Should we like start dating now or something?" He asked.

Payson looked at him and knew he really didn't want to do that, and neither does she. She shook her head. "No; that's probably not a good idea. Austin, you love Kaylie, and I really like Rigo. I think we should spend this 'in between' time trying to get to know each other better. Cause like you said, the key to our relationship is by going through a friendship, so we have to start off with that first," she paused, "It's weird, though, to think we're not going to end up with Kaylie and Rigo."

"It's not weird to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Kaylie but I knew we weren't going to end up together. Something just…wasn't there."

That was a shock to Payson. She thought Austin and Kaylie were the perfect couple, but maybe there wasn't such thing as a perfect couple.

"Well, I definitely learned from this. For one, I am _not _ready to be a mother anytime soon. That was one of the hardest experiences of my life, but the best part of it all was that we got closer." Not that she was going to tell anyone this, but she even felt that now she knew Austin more than she even knew Rigo.

"You're right, and I learned that there's no reason why I should quit now. I need to be on that Olympic podium again. It's my destiny."

Payson frowned as she got up from the bed, stood in front of Austin, and crossed her arms. "Wait a minute. You were thinking about _quitting_?"

"Yes, but it's fine. It was a _thought,_ Payson."

As much as he was trying to calm her down, Payson still had her mind caught on 'quitting.' She could barely form her words as she said, "What. Have you? Have you told anybody about this?"

"No."

"No? Not even Kaylie?"

"Payson, it's not that big of a deal. I'm going. I'm going to make that team and kill it at the Olympics."

"Why were you thinking about quitting in the first place? Especially this late in the game?"

He sighed because this was a touchy subject for him. "Because Payson I've been running low on cash ever since I lost the Kobalt endorsement, and I didn't think I should be putting all my luck into the Olympics, especially if I had peaked already," he continued before she could reply, "And I know you can peak twice…blah,blah,blah… I've really grown from this, Payson. I've learned to have better faith in…everything. I mean, if I was able to believe _this, _then I think I should be able to believe that I can medal at the Olympics again. Some things may seem impossible, but impossible is for losers."

Payson laughed. "Well, maybe if Mr. Kobalt didn't blow all his cash on hundred-thousand dollar cars..."

"You're ridiculous," he teased.

"No, I think you are."

Austin let his hand out as he said, "Friends?"

Payson smiled as she shook his hand, "Friends. From now on, if you need anything, I've got your back." She winked as she ended her sentence.

"Ditto," he simply said.

Payson opened the door before giving Austin a slight smile. She took it as a see you later, but he took it as a symbol of their ended journey.

Right after she closed the door, he yelled back for her. She opened the door and asked what the matter was, and in true Austin Tucker fashion, he admits, "By the way, I've known his name is Rigo this whole time."

She laughed. "So, why did you keep calling him Rico?"

"Cause I like messing with you."

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door half way, and said, "Feel free to call him Rico whenever you'd like, though." It annoyed her at first when he called him Rico, but it was their thing and she wasn't about to give it up.

He smirked as he yelled, "Tell Rico I said 'hi!'"

Payson was proud to check Austin off as a friend on her list, and for being in a romantic relationship with him… she was finally comfortable to say: Coming Soon.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I guess you can infer that they didn't fail their mission (for now). One more chapter and it's over :( If you like the idea of Paystin, read my other story (Another Twisted Family Reunion). Please Review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow. The last chapter; I can't believe it. This is all future Paystin point of view and a couple flash backs, so I hope you Paystin fans enjoy it. Also, a couple months ago, while MIOBI was still on air, someone asked me if one of the episodes was going to effect the outcome of this story, and this chapter answers your question: yes. By the way, Bold=2012, Regular=2025.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

* * *

><p>During their much-needed day off from the Rock, Austin reclined on one of the seats of their kitchen table, doing some paperwork, as Payson sat upright because she was holding their three-month-old son.<p>

They turned around as they hear their two eldest children, Addison and Liam, come out from God –knows- where. "Hey, you two, that was quite a long nap you took."

Addison and Liam smiled as they took site of how their family should be, and how their parents usually look like. "No. We weren't sleeping. You wont believe where we went!" Liam ran and sat on his dad's empty lap. It might have been a couple hours to Austin, but it was a week to him and that was a while.

"Where?" Austin asked.

"The past."

"Really…," their parents said, obviously amused with this situation.

The five- year old began to use her hands to elaborate while she explained. "Yeah, it was so cool! We went into a time machine. A really, really big one. And we ended up in this place and we had to convince Mommy that we were us. Then, me, Liam, and mom went to go look for Daddy and had to convince him, too, and Daddy was acting mean and you and him got into a big, big fight," she takes a deep breath before continuing, "Then he was nice again, and you guys kept fighting a lot during the week and, eww, kept kissing other people. But then everyone lived happily ever after and now we're back. The End," she said, ending off with one of her adorable smiles. "Oh yeah, and Daddy fed Liam _lobster_."

Payson gasped, exaggeratedly, trying to make Addie's story sound like one she hasn't heard before. "Wow, what a story!"

Liam finally spoke up and said quietly to his mother, "Mommy, I saw Daddy kissing Aunt Kaylie."

Payson and Austin both chuckle as they exchange glances. "It's okay. I forgive him."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and get some rest. You've done a lot for a few hours," Payson suggested.

"What? We've been gone for a week! Not a few hours," Addie corrected.

"Uh-huh. Well then, looks like you really need to get your brains back into this time period. Go to your rooms."

They finally succumbed, and headed to their rooms. Meanwhile, Payson and Austin couldn't even hide the amusement on their faces. "You know they're telling the truth, right?"

He nodded as he says, "Well, it's not exactly rocket science," he said.

"I still can't believe it's been _thirteen_ years."

"Crazy, right? We went through a lot that week."

"…like how you almost killed our son," Payson reminded.

"You are never going to let that go, are you? I told you, at the time, I didn't know he was allergic to seafood," he defended.

She rolled her eyes as she continued to reminisce on the old days. "Remember how we got together?"

He smirked, sitting up straighter. "Of course. I seem to remember exactly that you came on to me," he joked.

Payson lifted an eyebrow before saying, "_Actually_ I remember everything exactly, and I seemed to recall that you came on to _me_, not the other way round."

Maybe she was right, but even like old times, he likes to mess with her. "When do you think everything _really_ started?"

It didn't even take Payson a second to think about her response. "Definitely after you yelled at me."

"I didn't yell at you."

Payson chuckled. "Yes, you did. I remember it clearly. It was a week after Addie and Liam had left. "

…

**_2012— 1 Week Later_**

**Kaylie was a mess. A complete mess. Her boyfriend had just blamed her for his ruined chances of going to the Olympics. The minute she came back, Payson was worried and asked her what was wrong. She had finally patched her friendship up with Lauren, and she came back to this. Kaylie could barely speak, and Payson could only hear bits and pieces, a lot of them were Austin's name.**

**Payson had heard enough, so she made her way to Austin's dorm to find out what exactly was going on.**

**Going into his dorm room, Payson first noticed that his side of his dorm room was completely empty of his belongings. She then realized Austin was furiously packing his clothes. She had so many questions to ask to clear up her confusion, so she started with the easiest one. "Austin, where are you going?"**

**"Home," he said.**

**"Wh-What's going on? Why are you leaving, and why was Kaylie crying?"**

**"I'm out. I got cut, and it's because I've been so distracted, and she's one of the main reasons."**

**"How could you say that, Austin? Kaylie loves you, and you love her. You know that."**

**He didn't answer for a moment, as he began packing again. "Well, I went off on her, then broke up with her. And don't try to convince me to patch things up cause I'm not. I'm tired of being known as Mr. Austin Fucking Cruz. I'm done."**

**She didn't bother to question what that meant, but intended on focusing back to the part where he told her that he got cut. "Austin, I'm so sorry. You can always try for next time," she suggested, "It's not the end. Just don't blame this on Kaylie."**

**"Payson, this might have been my only chance! I even took listened to your stupid theory that I could 'peak twice.'"**

**Payson sighed, "You ****_can _****peak twice, Austin, just believe in yourself."**

**He turned around; a look on his face that made her feel so bad for him. Even though he made her so mad when she found out that he blamed this on Kaylie, she couldn't help feel for him. She couldn't imagine what she would do if her dreams ended that day. "Is that the only reason you came over here? Just to ask what happened."**

**It was the only reason she came over here, but she might had well told him her news now. She didn't even know why she was telling him this, but it slipped out. "I had sex with Rigo." She really didnt understand her reasoning for telling him; maybe it was for his acceptance of her decision. She valued his opinions greatly. Unfortunetly, his opinion wasn't one that she exactly wanted to hear.**

**Immediately, he was confused. For an instant, he had forgotten everything that had happened today. His main focus was now on Payson. "What?" The first thing he could think of was that it wasn't consensual. "Did he?... I'm going to kill him."**

**"Wait. Austin, relax. I wanted to do it. I was the one who kind of… initialed it."**

**He couldn't even think straight. The day was just getting worse and worse with more unpleasant surprises. One of the best male gymnasts right now gets cut from the team, and ****_Payson Keeler_**** has ****_sex? _What the hell was going on?**** "You're joking right? After all that has happened. After all we talked about, you go ahead and do something as stupid as this. I mean, haven't you learned anything from Emily?"**

**Payson frowned. "It wasn't stupid! We were safe. And why do you even care?"**

**"Dammit, Payson! Do you hear yourself right now? I care because, believe it or not, I care about you! You've known this guy for a month! A fucking month, Pay!"**

**She sighed before trying to explain her reasoning to him. "I know, and I understand Rigo and I aren't going to end up together in the long run. But Austin, yesterday, I fell in love. I realized that maybe I never loved Max in the first place. I didn't know what love was back then, but I think I do now."**

**"You think you do now? Payson, I may not know what love is but I can bet my life that you don't know, either. What happened to your supposed promise to not have sex til you had your gold medal, huh?"**

**"Some promises are meant to be broken. This is my decision, Austin, not yours."**

**Disbelief and disgust was written all over his face as he answered, "Who are you?"**

**She folded her arms over her chest. Outrage spilled all over her, as well. "Who am I? Who are ****_you_****? The Austin Tucker I know usually encourages this type of stuff."**

**"I never encouraged it. Yes, maybe I should be the last person talking. But while being here, I've changed my perspective on a lot of things," he explained, "I'm the same guy, but I've changed. While being here, you've clearly changed for the worst."**

**Payson couldn't help but be taken aback. "What's that suppose to mean? People change, Austin, " she said sternly.**

**"Change is good, Payson, but you cant go ahead and start changing for the worst. Payson you were fine just the way you were. If he's a real man, he'll respect your values and not try to change them."**

**"He did respect my values."**

**"Oh, really? Because if he really did, he would ****_never_**** have let you go against them. What happened to the Payson who never let a guy define who she was? What happened to the strong, focused, and independent Payson who inspired me to work harder in everything?"**

**"She's still here."**

**"No. I thought she was, but I guess not." He took the handle of his suitcase and rolled it to the door.**

**Before closing the door, he turned back and said, "Oh and Payson, if she ever happens to come back, tell her that I hope she makes it through. I know she can do it."**

**Austin didn't know what made him go off like that; most of that speech had been bottled up inside him for the past couple of weeks. This just made him explode, and a large part of Payson couldn't blame him. She knew what she had to do.**

…

"Then again, we didn't get together until _long _after that had happened."

"Yeah but one thing led to another and another….and another…"

"You did apologize to Kaylie, right—for yelling at her? Cause, you know, you were a real asshole that day."

"Great language around the baby, Pay," he said, giving her a sarcastic round of applause. "And yes, I apologized to Kaylie. I explained to her what I was feeling and told her I had no right to say what I said," he explained. Payson nodded as he continued, "Though, that doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said to you."

"I know, I know. You could have said it a little nicer, though," she smirked, "I still think you were totally jealous of Rigo and I."

"Why in the world would I be jealous of you and Rico?"

"Austin," she began, "It was so obvious. And after being married to you for six years, I know all the signs and you were _definitely _jealous," she teased.

"That's impossible. I was in love with Kaylie, remember?"

"Yes, Austin, people in China knew you were in love with Kaylie," she joked. "But you still hated seeing Rigo with me. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever you say," he said in a singsong voice. "Anyway, whatever I had said obviously flicked a switch in your brain, considering what you did that day."

…

**_2012—1 Hour Later_**

**Nobody apart from her coach or her family had been that honest with her. It was a shock. Either people weren't comfortable being that honest with her before, or there wasn't much to be honest about. She didn't like to believe the former, so she forced herself to believe the latter, which wasn't so good either.**

**She didn't want to even consider that Austin was right, but if he wasn't then why was she feeling so bad?**

**She started to then reevaluate her time there at the USATC in perspective to Austin's argument. Maybe she did change for the worst.**

**Even only a couple months ago, she would ****_never_**** have slept with a guy who she only knew for a month, whether she loved him or not. Did she jump into a relationship too fast in the first place? And if she did, why? She then realized that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't in love with Rigo after all. She might not have even been in love with Max. Maybe she was in love with the ****_idea _****of being in love.**

**It was then that she realized, she had to do what she had to do.**

**After spending an hour contemplating about everything, she called Rigo to meet up with her at the coffee hut, where they first met.**

**Giving him a small kiss, they sat down at one of the tables, which also happened to be the table they sat at the day they first met. It was official; she was retracing her steps… literally.**

**The heavy rain had finally cleared up and it was now very light rain. They made small talk and after concluding that it was just an awkward, the couple stayed silent.**

**"Did you need to tell me something?" he asked.**

**"Do you know actually when I broke my back?"**

**He was confused. It was a question out of the blue that he didn't understand where the hell it came from. "Um… not exactly. But what does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Did you know I grew an inch after I came back from my injury, and had to start from the ground up?"**

**"Erm… I knew you became an artistic gymnast, but no, I didn't know that."**

**"I don't blame you. I know you have an older brother, I know you're a BMX rider trying to go to the Olympics, and I know a lot of other little details about you, but I don't know you, Rigo. I don't know what you've been through, and you don't know any of the major stuff that I've been through. We've been on three actual dates, and I know the amount of information I should know about someone I've known for a month."**

**Conflict tumbled in his belly. "Wh-Where is this even coming from?"**

**"Rigo, you fell in love with the wrong girl," she simply said. She hated to say it, especially after she just lost her virginity to him, but it was true and she wished she had realized it sooner. "I'm not the girl who sleeps with a guy after a month, I've never been and I don't want to start being that girl. I'm not the type of girl who turns down ****_training_**** to meet up with a guy, and I'm _definetely _not one to lose an ounce of focus."**

**"I don't understand. What are you saying?"**

**"Rigo, I care about you; I really do. Maybe I don't love you, like I thought I did, but I really do care about you. You've made me find myself. By being with you, I lost myself and by realizing that, I've found myself. The thing is, Rigo, I'm Payson Keeler, and I don't want to change that. "**

**He quickly took her hands and said, "Payson, we can...we can work this out. Let me get to know the real you."**

**"You can't," she began, in a concerned voice. "If you fell in love with who I became, you're not going to fall in love with who I am."**

**With that, she got up from her seat and started walking away. Before leaving, she turned her head, "Bye Rigo."**

**…**

"You know, if it weren't for the kids we might not even be together. Weird to think about, right?" Payson said.

"I don't think it would have made a difference."

She tiled her head in confusion as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Payson, you're my soul mate. I would have fallen in love with you regardless."

She couldn't help but smile after that. Even after all the years Austin has been with her, her blushes never get old. "I love you, Austin Tucker and that'll never change."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And it's a wrap. Thanks everyone who read this story. I had alot of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.<p>

Paystin fans: If you dont know already, I have a Paystin Romance still in progress; you should go read it!

Please Review!


End file.
